The Pledge
by YH
Summary: An unlikely person makes a lethal pledge to Dara Jensen.
1. Chapter 1

Entangled is finished so here's my latest GH story. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

_Here we are again_

_That old familiar place_

_Where the wind will blow_

_But no one ever knows the time nor place_

Dara stood alone on this deeply overcast day. The sky was dark gray, it was as if the sun didn't' exist. The universe knew what today was. It tied for the worst day in her life. The day her husband was laid to rest.

_Don't cry for me_

_Don't shed a tear_

_The time I shared with you will always be_

_And when I'm gone_

_Please carry on _

_Don't cry for me_

The fog rolled in and heavy mist began to fall. She was not aware of it. She was not aware of time. Time was now meaningless. She had lost her best friend and lover. There was no one to cuddle with in the middle of the night. There was no one to fight with over the crossword puzzle in the Sunday edition of the _New York Times_. There was no one to share her hopes, worries, dreams, and frustrations with anymore.

_Don't cry for me_

_Don't shed a tear_

_The time I shared with you will always be_

_And when I'm gone_

_Life still carries on_

_Don't cry for me_

_We'll always be_

_Don't cry for me_

The mist turned into a light drizzle that rained down on her, but she was oblivious and numb. She had been like this through the salute, through the murmurs of condolences from those she knew and those she didn't, through the handshakes, hugs, and kisses. For those who had the courage to do so, they looked into her eyes and saw that they were vacant, lifeless, dead.

_No one is to blame_

_My death was meant to be_

_Don't carry guilt or shame_

_The reason why I came soon you'll see_

The drizzle turned to rain, but still she stood as if standing there would bring him back. She stayed put even as the rain now accompanied by wind destroyed what Simone and Keesha worked hard to create.

Her body hummed and she knew he was beside her. His presence sheltered her from the rain. But she never acknowledged his presence, her eyes never lifted from the dirt covered with flowers that the rain was quickly and furiously turning into mud. He would not like that. Being covered in mud, he would be upset by that. That she allowed that to happen. But what could she do, she silently apologized and hoped, prayed he heard her and forgave her.

Suddenly she became aware that it was no longer raining on her. He touched her back.

"What can I do?" he asked softly not really wanting to disturb her. She remained silent for so long, it seemed as if she hadn't heard him, but he knew she had.

"Bring me their heads." she said with an eerie calmness.

Reaching out, he touched her cheek and turned her face towards his. He looked directly into her eyes. He recognized the numbness to life. The only light in her eyes was that of revenge and it twinkled in the background.

"It's done." He replied quietly.

She left the dryness of his umbrella. She walked a few steps. Squatting beside the freshly dug grave, she placed a single white rose, whose thorns had made her bleed as she clutched it tightly during the service, on the dirt-mud mixture. She wiped her blood on the stark white petals. Slowly she stood and walked to the waiting limo.

He watched her walk in the impending storm alone and hurting. He wished he could take her pain away, and ironically he could. He had just pledged to Dara to find the men who killed her husband, his archenemy, Detective Marcus Taggert, and that's just what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

_If I had only known_

_It was our last walk in the rain_

_I'd keep you out for hours in the storm_

_I would hold your hand_

_Like a lifeline to my heart _

_Underneath the thunder we'd be warm_

_If I had only known_

_It was our last walk in the rain_

Dara paused a few yards from the limo. She tilted her head back towards the sky. The rain pounded her face as if God himself were crying that one of his beautiful angels no longer walked the earth to share his love for people, his joy for life, and his endless pursuit of truth and justice. The torrents of rain masked her tears that seemed never ending like her tears of grief. What was she going to do without him?

_If I had only known_

_I'd never hear your voice again_

_I'd memorize each thing you ever said_

_And on those lonely nights_

_I would think of them once more_

_Keep your words alive inside my head_

_If I had only known_

_I'd never hear your voice again_

Dara leaned her head back against the smooth leather seat as the limo slowly made its way down the treacherous road. Closing her eyes, she tried to mentally prepare herself for what was awaiting her, a houseful of people. Family and friends, with words of comfort that didn't comfort; looks filled with sympathy and empathy that only served to put her on edge and make her want to avoid them. But mostly she hated the thought of all those people, who still had their loved ones with them. Felicia, Simone, Keesha, Gina, and even Ellen knew what it was like to lose a loved one, but it wasn't the same since somewhere out there Frisco, Tom, Jason, Nikolas, and Matt lived just not with them, with the exception of Matt. She would give anything just to have Marcus back with her again.

_You were the treasure in my hand_

_You were the one who always stood beside me_

_So unaware I foolishly believed_

_That you would always be there_

_But then there came the day_

_And I turned my head and you slipped away_

Why had they wasted so much time getting together? When she had seen that shaved head, the abs you could bounce a quarter off of, she had to remind herself how to talk without drooling and when he spoke, shared his beliefs, she knew she had found her working class Denzel. Marcus was so good, if her mama hadn't been happily married; she might have tried to give her a run for her money.

But instead of following through with her initial feelings, she let her feelings for Justus get in the way, knowing full well that they could never be more than just friends. She knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life putting up with the dysfunctional, love/hate relationships that compromised the Quartermaine family.

After she had resolved her feelings for Justus, then came Marcus' dalliance with the Brenda clone, Hannah. She laughed how ironic that he and his most hated enemy would have the same taste in women. All these insignificant people and relationships drained precious time away from them, and what they could have been and could have had much sooner.

_If I had only known_

_It was my last night by your side_

_I'd pray a miracle would stop the dawn_

_And when you smiled at me_

_I would look into your eyes_

_And make sure you knew my love_

_For you goes on and on_

_If I had only known_

_If I had only known_

_The love I would have shown_

_If I had only known_

The limo pulled up in front of the split-level house that she and Marcus had called home since the early days of their marriage. She slowly opened her eyes and thankfully she didn't see any other cars besides her BMW and Marcus' Expedition in the driveway. She knew it was in bad form to skip her own husband's repast, but her place was with Marcus, not with her family and friends talking and laughing.

She was glad that Gia and Mama Campbell hadn't stayed. She had simultaneously been consciously and unconsciously avoiding them since the news of Marcus' murder. She couldn't look them in the eyes, until Marcus' killer was brought to justice by either her hands or the law. She really didn't care which; that wasn't true, she would prefer the former. Sonny would see to that. Once that had been accomplished, then and only then could she face the tears of a woman who had lost her eldest child and only son; and those mourning cries for the brother, father, champion, advisor, and peacemaker that Gia had lost.

The driver waited patiently in the rain waiting to open the door for her. But when she left or rather when she left the car, then life without Marcus would begin. Was she ready for that, she asked herself?

"Mom! Mom!"

She heard a voice calling and she knew ready or not life without Marcus had begun. Tapping on the window, the door opened and out she emerged into the rain.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter contains graphic violence.

* * *

_  
_

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_

She stared at the man. Beaten, bloody and tied to the chair, he sat there returning her stare with his one open eye.

"Is this how Marcus died?" she asked gesturing to the ropes keeping him in his seat. "Or did you give him a semblance of a chance and let him face you man to man? Please tell me, did he beg for his life? For a chance to see me, his mom, his family one more time or just to talk to us and tell us, 'He loved us,' one last time. Or was he silent at peace with his fate?"

Dara paced back and forth in front of her husband's killer. She paused, "Do you not hear me talking to you?"

Marcus' murderer gave her a defiant stare.

She walked over to Sonny and reached inside his blazer.

As she removed his secret gun from the small of his back, he whispered, "Dara - -"

She shook her head and calmly walked in front of the man, who took her husband's life. She cocked the gun and placed the gun in the center of his forehead. Her finger rested steadily on the trigger.

"I asked you a few questions and I would really appreciate it, if you would answer them. Cause if you don't Marcos here," Dara said, tilting her head to the right to Sonny's bodyguard, "is going to get the machete and I'm going to cut off your toes one by one and feed them to you," she finished in a conversational tone.

This chick is nuts, he thought. She's the ADA; she didn't have the balls to carry something like that out. He turned his head slightly to see the one she called Marcos.

But Marcos was staring at Dara with a look of shock and admiration in his eyes. The shock Marcos quickly covered, but the admiration remained.

Taggert's killer looked around Dara to the man, whose name he didn't know, but who was obviously the head boss man. Unfortunately the boss man's face and eyes revealed nothing.

Dara bent down and laid the gun on the ground. She unlaced his shoe and removed his sock.

Damn, she was serious. "I ambushed him," he said hurriedly as she placed his bare foot on the floor.

She retrieved the weapon and stood up. She stared him up and down and found him lacking. With disbelief in her voice, she commented, "You couldn't have taken my husband by yourself."

Stupid whore, what did she know. He closed his eye.

A bullet ripped through the air, hitting the ground a quarter of an inch from his baby toe. His eye flew open and his mouth dropped.

"If we're going to have a conversation, then at least be truthful. I hate liars," she stated simply.

He tried to calm himself and focus in on her eyes and what he saw told him she really wasn't playing. If he didn't speak up, he wouldn't get a painless death. The ADA was out for blood and the truth, and quite possibly in that order, too. He knew now, watching her stand there seemingly casual as if she were at one of those garden parties with her rich friends, that she was going to kill him. There was no doubt about it; and if she had to slowly drain him to uncover the truth, then she would.

"I found out that he liked to eat at that 24-hour diner on the outskirts of town, when he was on night duty. He would talk to the cook outside in the alley before going inside to order. So one night, I pay this bum and hooker to stage a fight cause I knew Captain Do Gooder would come running, and he did. As he helped the hooker up, the bum took off, and I jumped out from behind the dumpster and shot him in the shoulder before he had a chance to reach for his piece."

"What happened to the woman?"

"I clipped her shooting him, but she's a ho. So like all hoes, I gave her a few bucks and she went merrily on her way. I shot him in the other shoulder and watched him bleed, then I shoved his face into the dirty, filthy alley and took his gun."

He took a breath, if she wanted to hear what went down with her husband, the pig. He spat on the ground. Then he would tell her every agonizing moment with glee.

"After a little one on one, except he couldn't hit much with those damn bullets in his shoulders," the murderer smiled. His smile faltered when he noticed that the tramp hadn't broken down in tears. Not one emotion registered on her face or in her eyes. Oh, but he'd get to her before he was finished.

"Please don't stop, what's next? You've shot a defenseless woman and now you're bragging about fighting an injured man, please keep going," Dara requested.

Damn bi- -, he thought.

"I said, continue," repeating her request. "I'm getting antsy." She cocked her gun and aimed it at his foot.

"I was just going to leave him there in the alley, but then I remembered what my homies were going through. Because of that scum pig, they were looking at life in prison. Idiotic three strike law." The killer said the last part more to himself than to his attentive audience. "They were looking at life because he couldn't mind his own fu- -"

A shot winged his baby toe and he yelled, "What the fu- -" Another shot hit his big toe.

"I hate liars and people who can't refrain from using foul language," she said matter of factly.

The pain radiated throughout his body.

"So how did my husband stick his nose into your business?" She asked, curious at the answer that would be given to her.

"He pulled us over for running a red light. It was two in the morning for chri- -"

Dara shook her head.

"For pete's sake. Eddie was a little high, told the coppie exactly what he thought about cops, and the next thing I know, we're in handcuffs and he's found our stash. Damn pig!" he shouted.

"What did I tell you about liars? I think the story goes, your friend Eddie bumped the glove compartment while being a smart alec, the door opened and out split a bag full of coke. Does that sound familiar?" she asked.

"That's what the cops say. That's not how it went down," he yelled.

She rolled her shoulders. "Surprise, surprise, but somehow I don't believe you. I think I'll take my husband's word over yours." Dara patted the injured man's head. "Sal, you've been in trouble with the law enough to know that before Marcus could go home, he had to write out a report of what happened."

"Cops lie! They get paid to lie and hurt innocent people," the murderer said angrily.

"You- -I don't even know how to articulate what I'm feeling right now, but let me see if I can recap what happened. You were dumb enough to let your friend sample the goods you were transporting across state lines in unfamiliar territory, then on top of that you decide to ignore simple traffic laws. And because of your own stupidity, my husband has to pay the ultimate price." Shaking her head, "Do you know whose territory you were bringing drugs through?"

Sal remained silent.

"Salvador Achoy meet Sonny Corinthos."

Dara moved aside so Sal could get a good look of the most powerful man on the East Coast.

Sonny didn't acknowledge Sal's exisistence.

The dumbfounded look on Sal's face was almost laughable.

"From the look upon your face, I see you recognize the name."

Stunned couldn't even begin to describe how Sal felt. He grew up hearing from the boys in the neighborhood about Sonny and his rise to power. He wanted to be the West Coast's Sonny Corinthos. How in the world did the ADA know the mob boss? Oh my, was that scum working for Sonny Corinthos? Had he just confessed to murdering an employee, or a mole, of his hero? On that thought, Sal soaked his pants.

"Sonny may do a lot of things, but he doesn't do drugs. He doesn't like drugs being bought, sold, or run through his area. So now not only am I upset with you, so is he," she said pointing to Sonny.

Moving to Sal's side, Dara said to the men in the room, "I think it's time for a road trip," before hitting him with the butt of her gun rendering him unconscious.

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_


	4. Chapter 4

_Baby can you feel me  
Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

The wind gently caressed her skin like a lover familiar with her body. She knew the night air should be chilling to her flesh, but she was bereft of emotions. The nothingness had continued as Sal mirthfully recounted Marcus' last minutes on this earth. And her feelings remained dangerously absent as she informed Sal what would happen to him if he didn't answer her questions.

_I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight_

The movement beneath her feet lolled her and reminded her of their honeymoon. A two-week cruise sailing through the South Pacific. Being an anonymous twosome amongst hundreds allowed them to stay in their cabin for days at a time and get to know every little thing that made each other groan, moan, and scream out loud. And it also allowed them the freedom to interact with others as the newlyweds, Dara and Marcus, not the ADA and the lieutenant. She could easily picture his bright smile, glistening rock hard abs, and the absolute love she felt whenever she was in his arms. They had been blissfully- -

Her musings came to an abrupt halt as she felt his approach. She felt his eyes studying her. It was time. Time to end what she had set in motion.

"Dara," Sonny whispered softly in her ear.

She nodded in acknowledgement of his presence.

He came to stand beside her. "You don't have to do this. Max can take you home and that'll be the end of it."

Brushing his cheek with her fingers, she laughed, "Sonny Corinthos trying to be a eleventh hour hero. Watch out or next, I'll be calling you Gizmo."

He smiled faintly at the memory of the old nickname she had once given him.

"I'm not trying to be a hero- -"

She brought her finger to his lips. "Yes, you are, but it's too late. There's nothing to save. My innocence ended when you found me and told me Marcus was dead. My naivete, I can't believe I had any left, but what I did have was stolen from me when I pushed past Mac and Alex to see my husband's bullet ridden body lying on a gurney in the freezing cold morgue." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Johnny waiting. Kissing Sonny on the cheek, she whispered, "Thank you."

Sonny watched her walk away. "You're wrong, there's your heart and soul to save." And he was going to do everything in his power to save her from destroying them. He walked to the aft of the boat where everyone waited for him to begin. He stood next to Dara, giving her one finally chance. His eyes pleaded with her to stop.

She leaned against him and said the magic words that stopped him from any further persuasion, "What if it was Deke?"

He nodded his head and Johnny brought out Sal.

Sal stood before them with his feet encased in blocks of newly dried cement. His blood soaked shirt and stained pants made him look like the scum he was.

"Please, miss. Don't do this," he begged Dara.

"You hit the nail on the head. I'm a Miss now because you killed my husband. I was a Mrs., a happy one at that but you took that away from me," Dara reminded him.

"Please," Sal turned his good eye to Sonny. "I have a mom, a dad, my girl's about to have our second kid." He was crying so hard, he could barely see and tears were even coming out of the eye that was swollen shut.

Sonny ignored Sal just like he had since this whole evening began.

"Once again, I'm not moved or impressed. Marcus has- - wait, I'm sorry wrong tense," Dara corrected herself with a face devoid of emotion. "Marcus had me, a loving mother, an adoring sister, a son who idolized him, and a host of loving family and friends. FYI, that last bit is a direct quote from his obituary."

She gave Johnny the signal and he removed a piece of the railing.

Johnny and Max, on each side of Sal, lifted him up and carried him to the edge of the boat.

"Please, please. I'm so sorry. I'll do anything- -" he implored.

"Can you give me my husband back?" she asked curtly.

Sal shook his head. "No, but I'm so sorry, please, don't do this. Please, I'm begging you."

"Because you left Marcus' face intact and his clothes covered the bullet wounds, I decided not to draw and quarter you. That decision was probably your smartest move out of this whole debacle." Dara moved closer to Sal and said in a low voice, "But you did let him lie on the ground writhing in agony, with no hope of the pain ending except in death. So you're going to feel a little of what my beloved husband felt that night."

The wind blew harshly and Dara's hair flew in her face. She patiently waited for the wind to die down and pushed it behind her ears. She walked right up to the sobbing killer and softly spoke in his ear, "Don't fight it, that'll just make it worse."

She took a step back and nodded. Johnny and Max lowered Sal into the water feet first.

"Please, pleeeeaaaaasseeee, I don't want to die," he yelled, waving his arms furiously and trying fruitlessly to get the rope from around his waist.

Sal reminded Dara of a man fighting desperately for every last minute of life. What had Dylan Thomas said, do not go gently into the fair night?

She shivered as she watched him. Sonny gently placed his jacket around Dara.

Johnny cut the rope and Sal was on his own.

Sonny would pray that this incident wouldn't implant itself in her mind, haunting her in the middle of night, in broad daylight, but he wouldn't waste his breath. How could it not?

Sal's screams pierced the otherwise quiet night and his flaying and struggling disturbed the tranquil ocean.

_I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I'm drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side_

She wondered what Marcus would have thought of all this. Would he have approved of what she was doing to avenge his death? Would he have done the same thing if the situation was reversed and he found himself a victim of a brutal crime that left him without the person he pledged to spend the rest of his life with in front of God and the whole town?

She sighed. She didn't know, how could anyone know until they were put in this situation? No one could say what they would or wouldn't do, she thought as she noticed Sal's arms tire out and he began his slow descent into the blackness of the water.

He had fought valiantly much like Marcus probably had, but it was over for Sal. The weight of the cement was finally gaining the upper hand.

She observed him bobbing up and down in the dark blue ocean water. It was such a lovely night. For some reason, she had imagined her night of vengeance would be dark and stormy like the feelings that before this night had constantly been bubbling below the surface, waiting for the day when Sonny would fulfill his promise. Those emotions were what kept her alive, raring for the fight and now, as Sal's head stopped gasping for air on the surface of the water, it was finished.

_I'd give my all  
To have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life  
To feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as the boat docked, Dara jumped and ran to the limo. Seeing her run towards him, Rinaldo opened the back door and firmly shut it once she was inside. She huddled next to the door and stared out the tinted window. Dara paid no heed to Sonny when he entered the limo a few minutes later.

He studied her covertly as Rinaldo pulled away from the docks and drove them onto the desolate streets. To the average person, Dara would appear to be calm and collected. But to those who knew her intimately, the rhythmic tapping of her foot was a sign that her emotions and feeling were struggling to reach the surface and she was battling to keep them hidden.

Lying his head against the back of the seat, the smoothness of the ride and the luxurious feel of the leather beseeched him to rest his weary eyes. Massaging his temples, Sonny let the heater warm him. It had been a stressful night, the most difficult one since his first hit. He easily recalled the rush of emotions that coursed through his body- -

"Necesito ver Marcus."

"Si." He wanted to say more, but upon opening his eyes her back was still to him and her mind was still reeling from the night's events, so he kept quiet for the rest of their destination.

Before the limo came to a complete stop, Dara was out of the car, running towards her husband's final resting place.

_I remember the first time_

_You laughed with me_

"Oh my gosh," Dara said to herself. What have I done? Upon feeling the first drop, she felt as if the heavens opened up and poured down their judgement on her. "Marcus! Marcus! Why did you leave me? Why were you in that alley that night? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Someone else's best friend, lover, husband, why mine. Why didn't you fight harder? Said, 'I love you,' one more time. I hate you for leaving me, for leaving us."

She pounded her fists against the new cement that covered the dirt that covered the coffin that enclosed her husband.

_Marcus Allen Taggert_

_February 27, 1969 – April 5, 2004_

_Beloved Husband, Father, Son, Brother, Friend_

_You are loved and will be missed _

A screeching moan erupted from her, coming out of nowhere. Tears fell from her face, mixing and swirling with the drops of water from the sky. Her hair that once was full of curls was plastered to her head, as her clothes clung to her body. Sonny's jacket once meant to shield her from the elements now laid on her back like a heavy weight.

_And I remember the promises_

_That you would never leave my side_

_Now I'm standing with the news_

_Of a tragedy_

_Standing here with a fragile heart_

He deserted her like her father before him like the other men in her life. Why was she left all alone? She hated him. She hated him. He promised he wouldn't.

Dara's pain was so absolute. She never felt the blood leaking from her hand, staining the gray concrete covering, and the rain washing it away. Sonny wrapped his arms around her. She fought against him with all of her quickly dissipating strength. Using brute force, he overpowered her and put her in a fireman's hold.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" She screamed as she pounded his back with her palms.

"I can't do that," he shouted back at her over the storming rains.

Rinaldo held the door open, allowing Sonny to gently slide the still fighting Dara into the limo. The hot air was a slight shock to his system, but he knew soon it would warm his chilly body and Dara's, too. He pulled the now quietly sobbing Dara against him and rubbed her arms. He crooned a song to her, the one he sang to his mother after their rounds with Deke. The same song she had once sang to him as a baby.

_A dormirse mi nino, en frasadas de armino__  
__A dormirse mi nino a dormir, a dormir__  
__A dormirse mi nino, que su sueno le tino__  
__En colores de oro y marfil_

Rocking Dara as he sang, he brushed the hair from her face. He took the napkins from the bar and patted her face dry. He tended to her wounds by ripping his wet shirt and wrapping and tying it around her hands.

_A dormirse temprano, que ahora el sueno ha llamado__  
__A dormirse mi nino a dormir_

He knew she wasn't asleep, but he kept rubbing, nuzzling, and singing. Tonight took a lot out of her. She had shocked him to the core though he hoped he hadn't let it show. He chuckled softly, Dara Jensen Taggert had astonished him, Michael Sonny Corinthos, Jr. Who knew all those years ago, when he had forced her to learn how to shoot a gun, that she would remember so well. He also was surprised that she would remember where he kept his second gun.

_  
__A dormirse me nino, que en el sueno hay carino__  
__A dormirse mi nino a dormir_

But the things that came out of her mouth had both disappointed and excited him. Stroking her cheek, he was saddened that she was pulled into the darkness. He had tried so hard to protect her from the mob life. His involvement with the mob had brought their relationship to a fiery end. It was ironic Taggert's death would be the thing to draw her in. To ask him for something that under normal circumstances she never would have dreamed of.

_Dormir, ricura__  
__Que en la noche oscura__  
__Cierren los ojitos__  
__Que los pajaritos__  
__En sus niditos__  
__Dicen nono_

Dara's actions showed him a side of her he hadn't seen in a while. They reminded him of their numerous courtroom battles. She was concise, focused, and didn't stop until the job was complete. She gave a 100 from start to finish. She handled Sal's situation exactly the way he would have.

To be perfectly honest, she handled it better than he would have. If he had found the person he loved in the condition she saw Taggert, he might have instantly shot Sal in the head. Well, after Max and the boys had worked him over. She had handled herself like a pro, but soon reality would set in and that, he knew, she was remarkably unprepared for.

_A dormir, duermase ya.__  
__Y la Virgen lo durmio__  
__Nono, nono, nono_

The limo slowly came to a stop; seconds later the door opened. Sonny entered the sparsely decorated ranch style house with a trembling Dara in his arms. Pushing the bedroom door open with his foot, he headed directly to the master suite's bathroom.

Sonny bent slightly and closed the toilet lid and gently placed her on top of it. He turned the shower on full blast, then he turned back to Dara, as she quietly sat shivering. As the steam of the water filled the bathroom, he quickly divested her of her clothes. He lifted Dara into the shower and held on until he was sure she was steady on her feet. As he moved away, Dara grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"Dara," he said softly, closing his eyes.

But instead of her grip loosening, it tightened. He slowly reopened his brown eyes and stared directly into her red, sorrow-filled eyes.

"Please," she croaked, speaking coherently for the first time since the boat.

Sonny took off his torn shirt, t-shirt, and the rest of his clothes and stepped into the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny woke up, stretched, and winced as he felt the scratch marks on his back. He turned and looked over at the still sleeping Dara. Now that her face was free of makeup, he could see the dark circles under her eyes. His heart wept at all she had endured.

Reaching out, he brushed her hair out of her face and instinctively her body sought out the warmth and comfort he provided. He wasn't foolish enough to think her body knew it was him, remembering the passion they shared long ago. No, he knew, that she imagined it was Taggert brushing her hair and stroking her cheek. He chuckled quietly at the irony, someone mistaking him for Taggert.

Kissing her forehead, he rose from the bed and headed for the shower. As the steaming hot water flowed over him, he let his mind reminisce how one promise led him, them, here. He wondered how she would react when she woke up. Would she be embarrassed and try to pretend nothing happened? Or would she be filled with regret and remorse? Would she feel like she had betrayed her husband, their vows, and his memory? At one time, he would have known exactly how she would react, but that was a lifetime ago. They were both different people now.

When Jason told him about Taggert's death, sorrow consumed his heart for Dara. He'd left her years before so violence and worry wouldn't be her constant companions. And whom did she end up marrying? A cop. A cop, whose one final Good Samarian act plunged her into a life of murder and heartache. He wondered, as he stepped out of the shower and dried off, if Taggert was rolling over in his grave or jumping up and down in celebration at what he and Dara had done to the man that had taken his life. Probably not, he thought. His thoughts drifted away from Taggert back to Dara. There was still more work they had to do. He would prepare her the best way he knew how for what was to come. But unfortunately it wasn't over yet.

The men with Salvador Achoy, who couldn't make bail, would soon meet a similar fate as him. Achoy was just a low man on the totem pole. He was a runner, a gopher. The man that ran the organization was who they really wanted. Sonny didn't think Dara had thought about it yet, but he knew the hunger was there, her hunger for vengeance. She asked him for the head of the man who killed her husband and he hadn't delivered that yet. He had only delivered the messenger. He prayed that she would have the strength to carry on, but he had a sinking suspicion she did.

It would take some time for his men to infiltrate and follow Achoy's boss' organization. Because not only was this about bringing Taggert's murderer to justice, but it was also about laying down the law. No one, absolutely no one ran drugs through his territory or anything else without his knowledge and permission. He was going to make a statement. No one was to mess with Sonny Corinthos or what was his or under his protection. And if Dara and her son were included in that and thought of as his, then so be it.

These past few weeks he spent with her reminded him of their time together and revived his dormant feelings for her. He thought he should feel ashamed that he was having feelings for someone so recently widowed. But Dara wasn't just anyone. She was his first love and he was beginning to realize, she was also the greatest love of his life.

He easily recalled their last time together.

_He was getting in deeper and deeper with Scully and the organization and Dara was doing so well in college that he decided it was time to end their relationship before his career started truly affecting her life. He decided to take her on one last trip, before they went their separate ways. Sonny chuckled, he had been such an arrogant young man in some ways. All he wanted to do was protect her and instead, he broke both of their hearts and she still got pulled into his deadly way of life. Their heartache had all been for naught. _

_Shaking his head, he allowed the memories to continue. He took her on an extended weekend to Niagara Falls on the Canadian side. They tried to play tourists during the day, but more often than not the bed called them and they ended up rushing back to their hotel room, barely able to stop themselves from tearing each other's clothes off before they made in into their room. Quite a few times, they never made it pass the front door. They must have given the people walking down the hallway plenty to listen to and talk about. _

_That weekend their love making always had an edge of desperation to it, regardless if it was playful, slow and lingering, fast and exciting. Although they both tried their best to hide it, it was as if Dara sensed that this was the end, their last big hurrah. Finally after a particularly toe curling session, he pulled her to his chest and she lay on top of him listening to the rhythmic beat of his heart. As they caught their breath and lulled in the peaceful afterglow, Dara spoke, breaking the silence._

"_This is the end."_

_He noticed her statement was a sentence and not a question. He longed to lie to her, but he didn't because that wasn't what their relationship was about. He never lied to her. He always told Dara the truth if she asked, regardless of what the truth was. She knew more details about his first hit than Joe Scully did. He had told her everything, and he would now. _

"_Yes," he answered, playing with her hair. He waited for the emotions to roll off of her. The anger, the disappointment, but instead she remained eerily silent. They lay there with the sounds of their breathing, the only sound in the room. The steady feel of her breath on his chest was his only sign that she was still awake. Then ten minutes later, he felt the wetness of her tears on his stomach and soon he joined her. He pulled her up as the sprinkle of tears turned into torrents and they cried their hearts out. They cried for the beauty of what they shared the past five years and sorrow for the divided roads they now must travel alone._

_Sonny drew her to him and as their tears mingled, he kissed her passionately. With their fingers constantly intertwined or touching, words of undying love spoken through the sobs, he worshipped every inch of her body and she did the same. And as her tear, sweat dripped body fell into exhaustion on top of his own, they fell into a deep slumber._

_Leaving the next morning, they dressed and packed in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence or a tension-filled one, or a regretful one. At the time, he couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but later he recognized it as acceptance. Acceptance that the end was here and there was no way to fight it. As they made their last tourist rounds, they never strayed far from each other. They were continuously touching, caressing, hugging, kissing, and holding hands._

_Dara rested her head on his shoulder, as the limo he rented drove them back to the city. He remembered the feel of her in his arms as he stroked her hair._

"_Gizmo," she whispered in the peaceful calm._

_Sonny smiled whenever she used his nickname. He had once asked her what possessed her to name him after that furry little creature from Gremlins. She told him, he and Gizmo had a lot in common. Gizmo shunned bright lights as he did when he first woke up. Gizmo couldn't be fed after midnight and the same was true for him. Whenever Sonny ate after midnight, he had a stomach ache the next day. On the water front, they were the exact opposites. While Gizmo couldn't be wet, Sonny adored the water. He had taught her how to swim and jet ski. But like Gizmo, Sonny loved fiercely and would protect those he loved with his dying breath, besides being cuddly and cute. After Dara's explanation, his heart smiled when he heard her call him that. He even bought her a stuffed Gizmo to sleep with when he wasn't there._

"_Yes," he replied._

"_If I go to summer school again this year, I'll graduate a year early. And then I can get a job while you go to college. We could take turns going to law school. You'd make a great lawyer or you could be a social worker or a teacher, help kids that need help. Or a cop, you could be the anti-Deke." She sat up and looked into his soulful brown eyes with tears welling up in her own. "You don't have to do this. You're brilliant. And you are such a loving man with a great heart and I don't want that to change," she babbled earnestly._

_Smiling sadly, he pinched the bridge of his nose before kissing her gently on the lips, ignoring the pleading request in her eyes. "My soul died the minute Deke entered our lives."_

_Dara stared into his eyes and saw there was no changing his mind. She leaned forward and kissed him softly. Her stroking tongue demanded entrance into his mouth which he instantly granted. Slowly bringing the kiss to an end, she crawled into his lap and rested her head once again on his shoulder. _

_Faster than he would have liked, the limo stopped outside of her dorm. He carried her bags and souvenirs into her room. They paused for a moment both unsure what to do. Then finally, she made the first move._

"_It's getting late and you still- -" she started._

"_Yeah, it is."_

_He stared at the woman whom for the past five years meant as much to him as his mother did. He grabbed her and kissed her as if there were no tomorrow, as his hands made their final feel on the body he knew as well as his own. Gradually, he brought the kiss to a close. Leaning his forehead against hers, he gazed into her lovely brown eyes for the last time._

"_I love you. And you deserve a life better than the one I can offer you. You deserve the white picket fence, 2.5 kids, and the dog."_

"_I jus- -"_

_He shushed her and held her face between his hands._

"_I want you safe and happy. I need to know one of the two most important people in my life is," he finished._

_Wanting to argue but knowing the futility of it, she remained silent. They had hashed and rehashed this argument and various versions of it on and off for the past year. She nodded and was proud of herself for not crying._

_He kissed her ferociously, tightly gripping her hair. He stepped away from her and walked to the door._

"_I love you," he said, opening the door._

_She couldn't talk because if she did she would start to cry and never stop. So she simply nodded. And with that, he closed the door, walked out of her life, and never once turned back._

Sonny finished buttoning his shirt and slipped on his Armani jacket. Dara should be awake now, it was time to face the future. But with all of the memories fresh in his mind, he vowed to make her his once again. He had fallen in the habit of leaving the women he loved, so they could be safe. Yet it hadn't worked for Dara or Brenda. He was done with playing it safe, he was now playing for keeps. He hoped Taggert didn't start haunting his dreams, but even if he did that wouldn't stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

The nauseating smell of coffee woke her. Dara could never understand how people could drink the horrible tasting stuff. Her coffee rant was quickly discarded as the aches and pains resonated throughout her body though some where in all the right places, she grinned. She waited for the guilt to crash down upon her, but it didn't. The lack of guilt confirmed what she had come to realize while "talking" to Salvador Achoy. Dara Taggert was dead. Unbeknownst to her that woman had died on the early morning Marcus lay dying in the filthy alley, while she lay in their bed blissfully unaware. Dara Jensen emerged from the horrific tragedy and she was tougher, fiercer, and more dangerous than Dara Taggert or even the maiden Dara Jensen had ever dreamed of being.

She pondered how Marcus would feel about the person she had become. She didn't think he would have approved, but what he would or wouldn't have thought was irrelevant because he was dead. He didn't stay like he promised, so he could roll over in his grave all he wanted. Her heartlessness should have shocked her, but it didn't. Marcus wasn't coming back and she had to move on the best she could. For her own sake and that of their family. She couldn't waste her time, wondering if he would have liked or disliked changes she made. She would let him be. He deserved to enjoy his eternity in peace. He earned it.

Rolling over on to her side, trying to avoid getting up, her mind raced ahead. While she and Sonny had taken care of the man who shot Marcus, they still had to find the man who put the gun in Salvador's hand. That man was truly responsible for Marcus' death. She was under no illusions that Sonny was helping her out of the goodness of his heart. She knew he had to make an example of Salvador and his boss, teach them a lesson for disrespecting him and his rules. Though whatever his reasons, she didn't care as long as he honored the promise he made to her. Admittedly she knew in her heart that he would have helped her regardless of what she asked him because of their shared past.

She almost had a heart attack when she moved to Port Charles and discovered this was Sonny's new home base. She never imagined him outside of Bensonhurst or Brooklyn. Seeing him with Brenda around town had put her heart at

ease that he had moved on though a part of her, the part that she refused to give voice to was jealous that he tried to make it work with Brenda and Lily, but not her. But then one went insane and the other blown to bits, and she thought maybe she had been the lucky one.

The first time they ran into each other at Kelly's, his eyes had shown his surprise at seeing her again but he quickly masked it, as if she imagined his surprise. Marcus, of all people, publicly introduced them one night when Sonny had been brought in for questioning. No one would have ever guessed that hers and Sonny's teen years were spent together; they had been two peas in a pod. As always, Sonny remained cool through Marcus' introduction; she hoped her coolness matched his.

Their first time together on opposites sides of a courtroom, he nodded then turned his attention back to his lawyer, cool as a cucumber.

She turned her thoughts from the past to the far distant past.

_Oh how, she remembered being a young fifteen-year-old on Coney Island with her girlfriends when Sonny turned those brown eyes on her. She had thought, for sure, he was interested in her visiting girlfriend, Brooke Logan. Brooke had legs, even then, that wouldn't quit, long blonde hair, and light colored eyes. But when Sonny approached them, he was cordial to Brooke and the other girls, but focused all his attention on her. And when he flashed his dimples, she was his. He had shown them around the real Coney Island, not the tourist trap. And during their day together, she found him to be charming, funny, smart, respectful, and fine as hell. It had been the greatest day in all of her fifteen years._

And over the years, whenever she passed a carnival or smelled funnel cake, she thought about that glorious day.

Turning over onto her stomach, she buried her face into the nearest pillow. The scent hit her nose the second it touched the pillow. It was Sonny's smell. The scent that was uniquely him. It comforted her like he had last night.

She had been worried in the bathroom that he would refuse her. For a while he had resisted turning a comforting experience into a sexual one. But suddenly her mind was infused with her former knowledge of his body. And between her determination and her moves, it hadn't taken long for him to give in.

After all the death and destruction she heard and witnessed, she need something life affirming to keep her sane, to keep her from running back to her husband's grave and dying on top of it.

Dara had avenged her beloved's brutal murder, but the peace she had been longing for escaped her. Maybe it was because the job wasn't finished or maybe it was because none of this would bring Marcus back regardless of whom she killed or how high the body count. She shook her head. It was too soon to be thinking about this. Once they captured Salvador's boss then she would reevaluate how she felt.

Suddenly she heard the room door open and two new smells hit her immediately. One brought a smile to her face, the other laughter.

"I see you're awake," Sonny said, stating the obvious as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sitting up, she graciously took the whip cream covered hot chocolate from his hand. "Thank you. A safe house with hot chocolate and whip cream- -"

"A former safe house. And my mother taught me that not everyone loved coffee."

Dara nodded and looked wistfully at him, as she remembered her hot chocolate talks with Mama Adella waiting for Sonny to come home, while Deke was at work. "Smart woman, your mother," she said, still lost in the past.

"Yes, she was."

Taking a sip of her chocolate, she discreetly tried to sniff around Sonny, but she failed.

"Yes, it is," he replied to her unanswered question.

She handed him back the mug and fell on the bed laughing. Sonny Corinthos with the thousand dollar suits still wore Stetson.

"It's not that funny."

She laughed harder.

"I happen to like the smell of it," he explained, over her laughter.

"I'm sure you do," she replied, laughing and wiping the tears from her eyes. She recalled the first time he had worn the cologne for her.

_Her freshmen year in college, she had taken a Western film class and fell hopelessly in love with cowboys. Poor Sonny. She couldn't even begin to count the number of westerns she had made him sit through. Then one Friday night as she sat in her room studying, while Sonny worked, there was a knock on the door. She opened her dorm room door to find Sonny leaning against her doorframe with cowboy boots, skin tight jeans, a cowboy hat on, and the smell of Stetson on him. Her jaw hit the floor and the next thing she knew, she had thrown him to the ground and was ravaging him. They didn't leave her dorm room the whole weekend._

From that day on, nothing turned her on faster then the smell of Stetson.

"Carly, Brenda, Lily, Hannah, Alexis, and Karen all liked the scent of Stetson?" she asked curious.

"They didn't have a say in the cologne I wore," he replied. He sat her mug on the nightstand. He was surprised by her jovial mood, but he wasn't going to question it. He was just going to thankful for it and go with the flow. "I heard that it was a known aphrodisiac."

"Really?"

"Yes, the first time I wore it I wasn't even able to make it through the front door without being attacked."

"You don't say?"

"The woman was insatiable."

Sick of the foreplay, Dara jumped on top of him, kissing him savagely as she ripped his clothes off of him and thanked God she hadn't bothered to get dress yet.


	8. Chapter 8

No wonder Brenda was a model. No other human being could fit into these tiny clothes, Dara thought as she pulled once again on the top that was obviously meant for someone less endowed and the pants for someone less hippy. She walked out of the bathroom and took one last look around the room and bed that sent her life on a different path once again.

"Dara, I have- -" Sonny started, as he walked into the room with a bag in his hand. "I have clothes for you," he finished, staring at her in Brenda's tight clothes.

"I found these so they'll do until I get home. But thank you," she said.

"I didn't realize Brenda left any clothes here."

"When did she stay here?" she asked, hoping she sounded causal. She didn't want to think Sonny had shared this house with the model. It would ruin her memories.

"After we found her at St. Tim's," he said, with his eyes assuring her this place was special just to them.

After St. Timothy's, that was where Sonny "died." She quickly turned away from him. She recalled hearing about Sonny's death on the police scanner, and it was like her world had fallen out from beneath her. The intensity of her feelings had staggered her. She was happily married to Taggert, raising their son, but the news had rocked her to the core. Keeping her grief to herself hadn't been easy that night with a super observant son around. But her world had righted itself, the next morning when she was taking Craig to school. He found a stuffed Gizmo lying in the front seat of her car. She had to stop herself from snatching the stuffed creature from her son's hands. She couldn't even remember what ridiculous answer she gave him to explain Gizmo. But for the rest of the day, she had worn the biggest smile.

Sonny touched her shoulder and she turned back around with tears in her eyes. His eyes asked her what was wrong.

"Thanks for the Gizmo," she said softly.

"I couldn't let you waste money on a new suit for my service or visitation," he grinned. He remembered the questioning look that Reynaldo gave him when he handed him a stuffed animal and told him to put it in ADA Taggert's car. Never for a moment had Sonny contemplated not sending Dara a message telling her that he was okay. "How long?"

"Marcus called me that night as soon as the 911 call came in, but I had heard it called in on the scanner."

"I'm sorry," he said, touching her cheek.

She leaned into his hand. "Gizmo made it all better." Looking down at her watch, she noticed the time. Gia would be bringing Craig home soon and she didn't want him coming home to an empty house. "Is it safe to talk in the limo?"

"Yes," he said, stepping away from her and handing her the bag.

"Thanks," she said, taking her new clothes and heading out of the room. As she walked out of the house, she took the time to notice the things about the house she had missed the night before. It would make a great house for a family, she thought in passing.

Once settled inside the car, Sonny sat opposite of her and gave her the latest news. "We've traced the drugs back to a man named Ike Coward. He goes by the name Elvis. He's a mid-level guy in a gang in Columbus, Ohio, who decided to start a little side business without his fellow gang members knowledge."

"Does he have a rap sheet?"

Sonny handed the folder Jason had sent over to the safe house earlier. "Surprisingly nothing. He's clean."

"The Columbus PD just have suspicions that he has gang affiliations. How is this possible? He has to have some other connections to try and pull off something like this. He was going to have to get them through quite a few territories before the drugs got to him in Ohio."

"He's young and cocky, a dangerous combination. This wasn't his first run, but it was his first time using this new supplier in Canada."

"Does he know who you are?" she asked him pointedly.

"I'm a myth. A fantasy," he responded, shrugging his shoulders. He was slightly uncomfortable talking to Dara about his reputation or his business. He never discussed business with Brenda, which ultimately led her to wearing the wire. Lily knew better than to ask. And Carly. He sighed. With nosy, interfering Carly, he and Jason made sure only to discuss business at Jason's place or another safe location. And luckily, the same was true for his brief time with Hannah. The last time, he had revealed anything about his work to anyone besides his associates, was…Dara. They had come full circle.

"What? They think you're like Michael Corleone, a character in a movie?" Dara questioned in disbelief. Was that even possible? Maybe her years in the DA's office and being married to a cop made her forget how the average person saw crime or crime bosses. But this wasn't some innocent man. He had to know who Sonny was. "He would be an idiot to transport that much merchandise and not double, triple check the route it was going."

He admired the way her mind worked. If he'd been sloppier and hadn't had cops and judges on his payroll, she would have sent him to prison during one of their many run-ins in the courtroom. "He probably did check the route, but he had to- -"

"Hire outside help," she finished. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed. "Could it have been possible for him to hire a worse group of guys?"

"No, but greed and secrecy lead you to make poor decisions. We'll know how they met Elvis by the end of the day."

She opened her mouth then instantly closed it. She almost asked him how they were going to get that information, then she remembered his hands reached everywhere. "Is there anyone you can't get to?"

He smiled brightly deepening his dimples. "Only those with something to hide. That's why you, Tags, Garcia, and Mac were out of reach."

Turning away, she looked out at the passing scenery. "You had something to blackmail me with," she whispered softly.

Grasping her chin, he stared directly into her eyes. "Our past is just between us, no one else. EVER," he paused, "You know things that could have gotten me seeing the inside of Sing-Sing for the rest of my life."

"Never."

They gazed into each other's eyes and then Sonny pulled away and sat back against his seat, breaking the moment. "It will take some time to put everything in place that I have in mind for Elvis. Can you be patient?"

She rolled her eyes. "Infinitely."

"Can you keep it together?"

"Y- -"

"Dara, think about this. You can still get out with the knowledge these men will never hurt you and yours again. But you don't have to be involved."

"How did I ever forget how hard headed you are?" Dara exclaimed, taking his hands into her own. "Thank you for trying to save me, but I have to see this through to the very end. Consequences be damned, but I know there won't be any because I have you protecting me and watching my back," she said, moving her hand to his cheek. "I owe this to Marcus and to myself."

He saw the determination and unwavering conviction in her eyes. He saw them, but still he had to try one last time. "It won't be easy. And there are always consequences even if you don't end up in a 6' x 9'."

Staring him dead in the eyes, her need for vengeance blazing, she replied, "I know."

Sonny nodded. "How long do you have?"

Dara glanced at her watch. "Is an hour and a half good?"

"More than enough."

"May I borrow your cell?"

He handed her his cell phone.

Punching the numbers by heart, she returned her gaze out the window. "Gia, I hate to impose but I'm out running errands and I don't want Craig to come home to an empty house- -" She listened to her sister-in-law. "You sure Leslie, Laura, and Stefan won't mind?" She listened again. "Okay. I'll see you guys this evening. Thanks, Gia. Tell him, 'I love him.' Bye." She hung up the cell and handed it back to Sonny. "We have until dinnertime. So tell me, where do we begin?"

Sonny turned and began the course that would change their lives forever.


	9. Chapter 9

No wonder Brenda was a model. No other human being could fit into these tiny clothes, Dara thought as she pulled once again on the top that was obviously meant for someone less endowed and the pants for someone less hippy. She walked out of the bathroom and took one last look around the room and bed that sent her life on a different path once again.

"Dara, I have- -" Sonny started, as he walked into the room with a bag in his hand. "I have clothes for you," he finished, staring at her in Brenda's tight clothes.

"I found these so they'll do until I get home. But thank you," she said.

"I didn't realize Brenda left any clothes here."

"When did she stay here?" she asked, hoping she sounded causal. She didn't want to think Sonny had shared this house with the model. It would ruin her memories.

"After we found her at St. Tim's," he said, with his eyes assuring her this place was special just to them.

After St. Timothy's, that was where Sonny "died." She quickly turned away from him. She recalled hearing about Sonny's death on the police scanner, and it was like her world had fallen out from beneath her. The intensity of her feelings had staggered her. She was happily married to Taggert, raising their son, but the news had rocked her to the core. Keeping her grief to herself hadn't been easy that night with a super observant son around. But her world had righted itself, the next morning when she was taking Craig to school. He found a stuffed Gizmo lying in the front seat of her car. She had to stop herself from snatching the stuffed creature from her son's hands. She couldn't even remember what ridiculous answer she gave him to explain Gizmo. But for the rest of the day, she had worn the biggest smile.

Sonny touched her shoulder and she turned back around with tears in her eyes. His eyes asked her what was wrong.

"Thanks for the Gizmo," she said softly.

"I couldn't let you waste money on a new suit for my service or visitation," he grinned. He remembered the questioning look that Reynaldo gave him when he handed him a stuffed animal and told him to put it in ADA Taggert's car. Never for a moment had Sonny contemplated not sending Dara a message telling her that he was okay. "How long?"

"Marcus called me that night as soon as the 911 call came in, but I had heard it called in on the scanner."

"I'm sorry," he said, touching her cheek.

She leaned into his hand. "Gizmo made it all better." Looking down at her watch, she noticed the time. Gia would be bringing Craig home soon and she didn't want him coming home to an empty house. "Is it safe to talk in the limo?"

"Yes," he said, stepping away from her and handing her the bag.

"Thanks," she said, taking her new clothes and heading out of the room. As she walked out of the house, she took the time to notice the things about the house she had missed the night before. It would make a great house for a family, she thought in passing.

Once settled inside the car, Sonny sat opposite of her and gave her the latest news. "We've traced the drugs back to a man named Ike Coward. He goes by the name Elvis. He's a mid-level guy in a gang in Columbus, Ohio, who decided to start a little side business without his fellow gang members knowledge."

"Does he have a rap sheet?"

Sonny handed the folder Jason had sent over to the safe house earlier. "Surprisingly nothing. He's clean."

"The Columbus PD just have suspicions that he has gang affiliations. How is this possible? He has to have some other connections to try and pull off something like this. He was going to have to get them through quite a few territories before the drugs got to him in Ohio."

"He's young and cocky, a dangerous combination. This wasn't his first run, but it was his first time using this new supplier in Canada."

"Does he know who you are?" she asked him pointedly.

"I'm a myth. A fantasy," he responded, shrugging his shoulders. He was slightly uncomfortable talking to Dara about his reputation or his business. He never discussed business with Brenda, which ultimately led her to wearing the wire. Lily knew better than to ask. And Carly. He sighed. With nosy, interfering Carly, he and Jason made sure only to discuss business at Jason's place or another safe location. And luckily, the same was true for his brief time with Hannah. The last time, he had revealed anything about his work to anyone besides his associates, was…Dara. They had come full circle.

"What? They think you're like Michael Corleone, a character in a movie?" Dara questioned in disbelief. Was that even possible? Maybe her years in the DA's office and being married to a cop made her forget how the average person saw crime or crime bosses. But this wasn't some innocent man. He had to know who Sonny was. "He would be an idiot to transport that much merchandise and not double, triple check the route it was going."

He admired the way her mind worked. If he'd been sloppier and hadn't had cops and judges on his payroll, she would have sent him to prison during one of their many run-ins in the courtroom. "He probably did check the route, but he had to- -"

"Hire outside help," she finished. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed. "Could it have been possible for him to hire a worse group of guys?"

"No, but greed and secrecy lead you to make poor decisions. We'll know how they met Elvis by the end of the day."

She opened her mouth then instantly closed it. She almost asked him how they were going to get that information, then she remembered his hands reached everywhere. "Is there anyone you can't get to?"

He smiled brightly deepening his dimples. "Only those with something to hide. That's why you, Tags, Garcia, and Mac were out of reach."

Turning away, she looked out at the passing scenery. "You had something to blackmail me with," she whispered softly.

Grasping her chin, he stared directly into her eyes. "Our past is just between us, no one else. EVER," he paused, "You know things that could have gotten me seeing the inside of Sing-Sing for the rest of my life."

"Never."

They gazed into each other's eyes and then Sonny pulled away and sat back against his seat, breaking the moment. "It will take some time to put everything in place that I have in mind for Elvis. Can you be patient?"

She rolled her eyes. "Infinitely."

"Can you keep it together?"

"Y- -"

"Dara, think about this. You can still get out with the knowledge these men will never hurt you and yours again. But you don't have to be involved."

"How did I ever forget how hard headed you are?" Dara exclaimed, taking his hands into her own. "Thank you for trying to save me, but I have to see this through to the very end. Consequences be damned, but I know there won't be any because I have you protecting me and watching my back," she said, moving her hand to his cheek. "I owe this to Marcus and to myself."

He saw the determination and unwavering conviction in her eyes. He saw them, but still he had to try one last time. "It won't be easy. And there are always consequences even if you don't end up in a 6' x 9'."

Staring him dead in the eyes, her need for vengeance blazing, she replied, "I know."

Sonny nodded. "How long do you have?"

Dara glanced at her watch. "Is an hour and a half good?"

"More than enough."

"May I borrow your cell?"

He handed her his cell phone.

Punching the numbers by heart, she returned her gaze out the window. "Gia, I hate to impose but I'm out running errands and I don't want Craig to come home to an empty house- -" She listened to her sister-in-law. "You sure Leslie, Laura, and Stefan won't mind?" She listened again. "Okay. I'll see you guys this evening. Thanks, Gia. Tell him, 'I love him.' Bye." She hung up the cell and handed it back to Sonny. "We have until dinnertime. So tell me, where do we begin?"

Sonny turned and began the course that would change their lives forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonny hadn't heard a word Kirk Anderson, a Corinthos-Morgan executive, had said since this meeting began thirty minutes ago. As of late, he couldn't concentrate on anything; all of his thoughts were consumed with getting to Elvis and of course with Dara, and more so with Dara. He couldn't get her out of his head. The smell of her shampoo. The feel of her body rubbing against his. The taste of her perfumed skin. The sound of her breathless voice as he brought her closer and closer to the brink. The touch of her fingernails digging into his back. She consumed all of his senses. He had to readjust his pants just thinking about her. He hadn't felt this way since they first met at Coney Island all those years ago.

Maybe he wouldn't be this bad off if they had no contact, but somehow, his weekly update calls had turned into nightly conversations having nothing to do with Marcus' murderers. They talked about anything and everything. Sometimes he was her counselor as she poured out her heartache about missing Marcus. Sometimes he was her confessor about all the guilt she felt for the things she hadn't said or done for Marcus before he died. Sometimes he was her sounding board and advisor on how to raise a teenage boy and how to help her son deal with the loss of his father.

The conversations weren't all one sided; she advised with contracts and business dealings in regards to his coffee business and his legitimate real estate holdings. She reassured him that Michael's and Morgan's behaviors and attitudes would pass, they were just childhood antics. She helped him keep his cool when Carly was being Carly to the nth degree. And some nights they just discussed the news, gossip they heard around town, or even watched Conan or some late late night movie together. But they never discussed the Sal incident, Marcus' murder, the night in the safe house, or their past. Those topics he understood were off limits, and he didn't want to ruin this tentative relationship they had formed by bringing them up now, although he knew sooner or later he would have to. He looked forward to the nights because of her calls and the weeks the boys weren't staying with him she made the nights bearable.

"Sonny? Sonny?" Kirk called.

"Sonny," Jason said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm listening," he said trying to focus.

"You haven't a word Kirk said since he started talking."

"Of course I have- -"

Seeing the disbelief in both their eyes, he decided not to keep up the front. "Sorry, Kirk. Leave the documents, I'll review them and we'll talk later."

Kirk nodded. "You okay, Sonny?" he asked concerned, as he put his proposal on Sonny's desk.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. I'm just a little distracted today."

"Well, I'll come see you when I get back. Sam and I are going to Oakdale to visit the family," Kirk reminded him.

He nodded. "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks, Sonny. Jason." Kirk left the two partners alone.

"What's up?" Jason questioned.

Sonny spun his chair around, got up, and started pacing his office. "Nothing."

"Is this about the Elvis guy? Our men inside are the best."

Staring at Jason, Sonny was amazed. Jason had the uncanny knack to identify the source of someone's problem dead on. It was an asset that had been of great benefit to him, particularly in their line of work, but still it unnerved him, especially when it came to his private life. He trusted Jason with his life and the younger man was his closest friend, but this - - whatever it was with Dara - -felt too raw, too personal to share, even with his best friend. And of course, he would also then have to explain their past and he wasn't ready to do that just yet. "No, it's like I said, I just have a lot on my mind."

Jason stared at his mentor. He knew Sonny wasn't telling him the truth, but as long as Sonny's distraction didn't get them killed, then he would let it go for now. "Okay."

Sonny nodded knowing they would have to revisit this issue later, if he didn't get his act together soon. "You still coming over tonight to have dinner with the boys and me?"

Jason nodded. "See you at 6," he said before departing.

As the door shut, Sonny reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet. Buried in between pictures of Michael, Morgan, and Kristina were the pictures of the families he had loved and lost. He took out a picture of Stone, Robin, Brenda, and himself taken during the good times. He couldn't tell by looking at Stone that he was dying even then. If they had only known, maybe they could have had more time together.

He sighed. He didn't want to go down that path today. Behind that photo was one of him and Dara taken right before he'd decided to end their relationship. One of her floormates was taking candid shots and burst in on them sitting on the bed with Dara lying against him as he read over her shoulder. They were so much in love. He wanted that feeling back again. He wanted to be able to lay himself bare again. He hadn't been able to do that since he and Brenda had first gotten together, before the wire incident. Dara consistently, through their entire relationship, was someone who always told him the truth, even when he didn't want to hear or it was painful, never played games, always had his back, and kept his deepest, darkest secrets.

He wanted that back. And he wanted it now. Time be damned! The former Dara Jensen Taggert was once again going to be the woman by his side. He was through being just a friend; it was time to be her man. Dara was spending her last nights in her bed alone. Soon she would be falling asleep in his arms, in his bed. Watch out Dara, here I come, he said to himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Had she just stepped into the twilight zone? She couldn't be serious. This couldn't be happening to her. Life would not be that cruel, that mean.

"Marcus left you another piece of himself," Dara heard, finally tuning back into Dr. Meadows' words. She nodded appropriately, as was expected of her.

"I know it's hard, but I hope you see this as a positive occurrence. You get another little Taggert to raise. I'm sure this will put a smile on the whole family's face once they get over the shock," the ob/gyn continued.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant. This was really true. It was really happening. Oh my gosh. They had tried for years and now- - wait, oh my gosh! How far along was she? If she were pregnant- - no, she wouldn't think about that. This had to be Marcus' baby. She was never one to skirt away from the truth so she would just ask the doctor. She took a deep breath and proceeded. "Doctor, how far along am I?"

"Four and a half months or so."

What! She couldn't be that far along. She would have noticed the signs.

"I can tell by the shock on your face that you're surprised by that answer."

"Yes, it's just I shoul- -" Oh my gosh!

Dr. Meadows nodded. "You were still getting your periods and you probably didn't notice they were lighter."

Dara nodded. Well, actually she had sort of noticed, but she chalked it up to the stress she was under. As the doctor rattled off the other usual symptoms indicating pregnancy, she realized how she had easily attributed the ones she'd experienced to another cause. Luckily, she had been spared the morning sickness which would have been a sure sign she was expecting.

She and Marcus were having a baby and he was six feet underground. My, my, did she have the worse timing when it came to pregnancies. What was she going- - no, how was she going to break this news to Mama Campbell and Gia. Craig would be ecstatic; he had been dying for a sibling. Well she'd cross those bridges when she got to them. Right now, she would just savor the fact that this child was a Taggert and not a Corinthos, because she couldn't even begin to contemplate how she would have ever explained that one.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay guys, you've done the polite, friendly check on the widow chit-chat, so now tell me why you are really here?"  
Dara asked Mac and Alex.

"Dara, we care about you. We love you- -" Alex began.

Dara held up her hand. "I know, I know, I didn't mean to insult either of you," she apologized.

They nodded.

"But the Commissioner and Chief of Detectives don't visit together during working hours unless there's news, bad news."

"There's no easy way to say this," Mac warned her. "Salvador Achoy has jumped bail."

Commanding her mouth to drop open, she hoped she looked shocked.

"And Eduardo Sachs and Jason Howell are dead. We believe Sal ordered their hits before he left town so they wouldn't testify against him."

Putting down her glass, Dara rose form her chair and began pacing her back porch.

"Dara?" Alex said concerned. "Are you okay?"

She ignored his question. How could she answer that? She was reeling with emotions. Sonny killed the men who were in the car with Achoy. While they weren't directly involved in her husband's death, they were indirectly. Why was she surprised? Sonny was always thorough in everything he did. She had to suppress a grin as her last thought brought about some naughty thoughts. Sonny continued to keep his promise to her, in ways she never imagined, while at the same time making it clear to one and all that Sonny Corinthos was not to be messed with.

The touch of a hand on her shoulder made her jump.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, but we lost you there," Alex explained.

"It's okay. Are there any leads on Achoy?" she questioned as Alex escorted her back to her seat.

"He's left town. And from the looks of his apartment, he left in a hurry. We've talked to his parents in Miami, they're cooperating but they haven't heard from him. Neither has any of his other family members," Alex informed her.

"In all likelihood, he's probably gone underground," Mac said, "but have no worries we will find him wherever he is. He will not walk away from what he did to Marcus."

Touching Alex's and Mac's hands, Dara looked them in the eyes. "I know. I know."


	13. Chapter 13

This was a day of whys. Why had she thought telling Mama Florence and Gia about the baby would make them happy? She never should have gone over to Wyndemere and told them. But it wasn't something she could keep to herself much longer. It seemed like ever since her pregnancy had been confirmed, she'd begun to explode. All of her clothes were now too tight.

She went to Wyndemere with the best of intentions, but she should have known better. Wasn't the road to hell paved with good intentions? Upon hearing her news, Mama Florence burst into tears.

"My baby didn't live long enough to see and hold his baby," Mama sobbed hysterically.

Mama's crying, of course, angered Gia. "Well, Mama, you finally have a real grandchild. Soon a piece of your beloved Marcus will be here for you to adore and lather all your time and attention on," Gia shouted. "I might as well throw myself and my unborn child off the cliffs for as much attention as you pay to us. Maybe now you can stop crying for three seconds, now that you finally have someone to live for."

Walking up to Gia, Mama slapped her across the face causing Gia's head to jerk back. "I'm the Mama in this relationship and don't you ever forget that. And I hope you never do, but until you experience the pain of losing a child, don't you dare tell me how to act."

Gia's eyes blazed with anger, the likes of which Dara had never seen. "You didn't hear a word I said, except the part about Marcus. Why am I not surprised? I'm surprised the world didn't stop spinning when he died, he was so great," Gia spit out and promptly left the room, closing the door ever so gently which to Dara spoke volumes of how angry and hurt the young woman was.

Her mother-in-law turned towards her. "If it's a boy, we should name him Marcus Jr.," Florence announced as if the incident with Gia never happened.

Dara shook her head, remembering that scene. Marcus was no longer here to be the peacemaker between the two. He had always known he was the favorite and could rarely do wrong, but he never used that to his advantage and he always went out of his way to make sure Gia felt loved and important. He always made time for his little sister, particularly after his numerous conversations with his mother about her behavior fell on deaf ears. Now the job of making insecure Gia feel loved and secure fell on Nikolas' shoulders. Maybe the baby, which was due any day, would help Gia. How he, Stefan, Laura, Leslie Lu, and Mrs. Landsbury put up with the two of them she would never know.

And as for her second why of the day, she wondered why she waited so long to resign from a job she knew she would never and could never go back to once she had asked for Sonny's help. To be truthful, when she was told that Marcus had been killed, she knew then she could never do her job correctly again. The system, the law failed her when they let her husband die.

She knew that mindset was wrong, but that was the way she felt. And the imperfect system continued to let her down; Mac and Alex still hadn't found Achoy or who killed his two accompliances. Good thing she wasn't relying on the system to help her or to avenge Marcus' death. Thank God for Sonny.

Now her future and that of her children was ahead of them. Between Marcus' life insurance plans and some smart investments they had made, she and Craig were set. She technically could stay home with her youngest child until he or she started school. And even then, she could work part-time. She wasn't sure if she was made out to be a full-time stay-at-home mom, but she had time to think about that.

Right now, she was an unemployed, pregnant widow with a teenaged son, a mother-in-law, whom she had always suspected loved Craig but would have loved him more if he was actually Marcus' biological son, a pregnant sister-in-law, who had anger issues and she was sure the hormones weren't helping the situation, and an ex-lover helping her track down her husband's killers and exacting justice her way. Wouldn't the people in her old neighborhood be surprised to see Carla and Edward Jensen's baby girl turn out like this? She shook her head. Funny how life never turned out the way you expected it to. The ring of her cell phone stopped any further musings.

Before she could even say hello, the voice on the other end spoke, "It's time," then hung up. Making a quick and illegal u-turn, she headed towards Sonny's house. She hit four on her speed dial. "Hello Bobbie, it's me. Is it okay if Craig stays with you and Lucas for a few days? Something's come up."


	14. Chapter 14

"Please tell me you're not taking her," Jason asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course, I am," Sonny responded, straightening his tie in the mirror.

"What if something happens to her or the baby?"

"Nothing will," Sonny stated firmly, turning to face him.

Jason sighed. He prayed nothing happened because if it did, Sonny would never forgive himself and it would just be another incident for Sonny to be self-destructive about. "Why are you even helping her?"

"Because if I didn't, she would be hunting down Taggert's killer by herself."

Jason wondered how Sonny knew that for sure. How did Sonny know the ADA so well? Did they share a history? "How do you know that?"

It was now or never, either he told Jason the truth or he didn't answer at all. He exhaled. "We knew each other when we were kids."

Trying to keep the shock out of his voice, Jason asked, "Did Lois know her?"

Sonny shook his head.

Interesting, thought Jason. They knew each other when they were kids, but Lois didn't know her. What exactly was their relationship? They couldn't have been friends because friends would have stayed in contact regardless of lifestyle choices. Dara didn't seem the type to leave her friends behind just because she worked on the right side of the law and her friend chose the wrong side. Which meant they had been lovers. Sonny and the ADA. He never would have guessed that. Neither gave away any miniscule sign that they knew each other at all. It must have been serious. He wondered if Taggert knew.

"Boss, she just pulled in," Marco said, through a slight opening of the front door.

Sonny nodded towards his luggage and opened the door wider.

"I can go with you."

Shaking his head, Sonny put on his coat. "Stay here take care of Michael and Morgan and the business." He walked out the door without a backwards look.

Helping Dara adjust her seatbelt, he felt a slight flutter against his hand.

They both looked up at the same time and their eyes connected.

"Was that- -" he asked.

She nodded and smiled. "I think so."

It happened again. This time stronger, harder.

"You've got a strong one in there."

"So it seems, just like his or her dad."

"I pray she's not that pig-headed for her sake and yours."

"Hey!"

"What? Tags wasn't pig-headed? He was like a bull in a china shop."

Dara threw her head back and laughed. That was an apt description of Marcus at times. Man did she miss him, but not as much as she thought she would or should. Ever since her crusade of vengeance began, it seemed like Marcus was moving further and further away from her. Rubbing her stomach, she prayed this baby would bring him closer. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"I've got a sense about these things."

"Really?"

"What, you don't believe me?" he asked, staring at the stark disbelief on her face. "I accurately predicted Morgan was going to be a boy and his weight and height. I'm a baby expert."

She rolled her eyes. "One baby is a fluke."

"Ah, but then there was Kirk's and Sam's baby, Mary. Julio, the janitor. Heather's in accounting. Donna in shipping. Frannie, the receptionist- - Shall I continue?"

"You might know a thing or two or it might be strange luck."

"You're having a girl and when you get to six months, I'll tell you her height and weight."

Dara snorted.

"Would you care to make a wager, Doubting Thomasina?" he questioned, knowing Dara couldn't pass up a dare almost as much as she hated to lose.

After debating for less than a minute, Dara nodded. "You're on. What's the wager?"

Sonny pretended to contemplate all the things they could wager, but he knew what the wager would be the instant he started this conversation. "I name her."

"What!" Maybe she misheard him.

"I get to name her."

Okay, she hadn't misheard him, but was he crazy. She could only imagine Mama Florence's, Gia's, Mac's, Alex's reactions if she let Sonny name Marcus' baby.

"Are you chicken?" he questioned in a teasing tone of voice. But in all actuality, he wasn't teasing at all. This could have been his baby, if the timing had been different. He and Dara could be enjoying this pregnancy together. Maybe that's why he felt a connection to this little girl because of what might have been. Or maybe it was because she was a part of Dara. "If you're so sure it's just strange luck, then why not make the bet?"

She knew the mind game Sonny was playing. She'd missed seeing him like this, being with him like this. "What do I get when I'm right and this bundle of joy is Marcus Jr.?"

Did she think her nonsubtle reminder of whose baby she was carrying would distract him? Ah, she was sadly mistaken and had grossly underestimated him. "A month's worth of midnight feedings," he answered looking her straight in the eyes.

She heard his implied meaning there, but there would be no repeat of what had happened in the safe house. He knew that and so did she. "Don't you have Michael and Morgan every other week? You'd wake those poor babies up to drive over to my house to feed my son?"

"Uncle Jason wouldn't have a problem coming over for an hour while I fulfilled my obligations, but don't worry about it because she's a girl. How about Marion? Or Shane, after your favorite movie?"

"I'm not naming my daughter after John Wayne, especially after he changed his own name- -"

"Oh, come on. Would you have gone to see a Western starring a man named Marion?"

"That's wrong to hold his name against him."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Wrong but true."

"And _Shane_ is not my favorite, it's yours. You just don't want to admit it. Mine is _The Wild Bunch_."

"I could always name her Sam."

Staring out the jet's window, she murmured softly, "Sam Peckinpah Taggert, I don't think so."

"I've got a hundred more," he grinned.

Dara stuck out her hand. "Poor Jason, waking up in the middle of the night, so you can feed my son."

He shook her hand. "Elphaba, doesn't that just roll off your tongue?"

Picking up a pillow behind her back, she threw it at Sonny. "You are not naming my baby after the Wicked Witch of the West."

Sonny just laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

After taking another sip of the tea Victor Montoya, Elvis' right hand man, provided for them, Sonny gently set the teacup down and looked at Elvis. "I thank you so much for your hospitality, but enough of this. Why did you think you could get away with transporting drugs through my territory without my permission?"

Dara sighed inside. She had had a hard time sitting patiently next to Sonny while he played nice guy with the man who put Marcus' murder in motion with his greed and stupidity. Finally, now, things were about to happen. She couldn't wait to see this man's blood soak the sole of her Nine West slingbacks.

"I'm sorry, Sonny- -" Elvis began.

"My name is Mr. Corinthos. We don't know each other, Elvis, well enough for you to call me by my first name," Sonny interrupted, noticing the frown on Victor's face. "Do you have a problem?"

"You should show a bit more respect to Mr. Elvis," Victor reprimanded Sonny.

Without a second thought, Sonny shot Victor in the shoulder. Dara steeled herself to not to react.

Elvis watched his second in command fall onto the floor, clutching his arm and visibly started shaking.

"Now as I was saying, who do you think you are?"

"I- -I don't know- -"

Sonny nodded. Reynaldo walked over to Victor and shot him in the gut.

"Aaaa," Victor moaned continuously.

"I hate liars. And I hate repeating myself."

"I didn't mean any harm, Mr. Corinthos. I just wanted to make a little extra money. That's it," Victor stuttered.

"Does your boss know about your little side venture?" Sonny asked calmly. "Victor, be quiet."

The groaning continued. Sonny cocked his gun and it instantly stopped. The moment the moaning stopped, Dara saw a wet stain covering the front of Elvis' pants and down the side of his leg.

"Elvis, does he know?" Sonny repeated.

Shaking his head violently, Elvis whimpered, "No. No, sir."

Dara stared at the now crying Elvis in disbelief. Did it just dawn on this idiot whom he had messed with? He couldn't possibly be that stupid. But judging from his delayed reaction, he had no idea. This was the man who had inadvertently put her husband's, her children's father's murder into motion. What a disgrace. Marcus deserved better than this piece of sniveling coward.

"Did you know you were running your drugs through my territory?"

Elvis nodded.

"In English," Sonny commanded.

"Yes," he stuttered.

Sonny pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded, as he crossed his legs, putting the gun on his thigh. "Did you think you were too important to contact me? To ask me my permission to run your filthy drugs through my territory?"

Starting to shake his head, Elvis remembered and spoke. "No, no sir. I just- - I didn't think anything. I- - I needed the money for my sick grand- -"

Enough was enough. Grabbing the gun off of Sonny' thigh, Dara's shot barely missed Elvis' shoulder. "Sonny asked you not to lie to him, but yet you insist on doing it again. What is wrong with you? Your house gets invaded this morning, you're placed under house arrest, but somehow you still think Sonny is someone you can toy around with, lie to as your friend lies beside you bleeding to death. Just be man enough to admit that you put everything in motion because you wanted the money, the power. At least Sonny could respect those answers. Before I met you, I thought maybe, just maybe," Dara said, as she stood up and paced the floor with the gun in her hand, "you were using the drug money to help yourself gain more manpower so you could take over your boss' territory. Become the big boss around these parts, but seeing you and listening to you, it's clear that you have neither the brains nor the cajones to pull that off. And to top it off, you become a cop killer by hiring users to transport your drugs. My husband is dead because of your unbelievable stupidity." She paused in front of him. "I came here to watch you die, but you don't deserve it. You deserve to spend the rest of your pathetic life in a maximum security prison where Big Earl, Hector, and Tyrone all get a chance to try the new fishy out, while the guards look the other way. And as you're servicing your boyfriends, living in your tiny cell, and making license plates, you can contemplate what brought you there, your own foolishness."

Glad she followed Sonny's example and kept the gloves he gave her on, she looked Elvis dead in the eyes, "Whenever you start having little pity parties for yourself remember you got off much easier than Detective Marcus Taggert did." She held out the gun for him to take.

Elvis shook his head as his lips trembled and tears flowed abundantly down his face.

"Take the gun, Ike Coward. What an appropriate last name."

Elvis cried harder.

Like a mother assisting her child with a difficult task, Dara took Elvis' shaking hands and wrapped them around the gun and trigger. Elvis opened his mouth to speak, but upon seeing her shaking head, he closed his mouth and cried harder. Following her body and sign language, he obeyed her commands, stood up, then with her fingers on top of his they pulled the trigger and shot Victor in the thigh. The unconscious Victor barely reacted to his latest gunshot wound. His body jerked slightly.

Sonny tilted his head pointing to Victor.

Rinaldo bent down and put his index and middle finger to Victor's neck. "Soon," he said, answering his boss' unasked question.

Taking out a cell phone, Sonny quickly dialed. "Habla espanol?" He waited for a moment, then rapidly rattled off in Spanish that he heard gun fire at 5643 Indiana Avenue to the 9-1-1 Spanish speaking operator and promptly hung up.

Dara took the gun from a crying, stunned Elvis and shot off the rest of the rounds in the chamber. "No easy way out for you," she told him as she threw the gun down near Victor.

Sonny held out his hand which Dara took and briskly guided her out of the house and into the waiting non-descript car. As soon as Rinaldo and Charles were in, the car sped off passing speeding police cars and an ambulance along the way.


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you disappointed?" she asked, breaking the lingering silence.

"Because you didn't want him killed?" He shook his head. "Never, you were right. He was scum and stupid and deserves to spend the rest of his life in abject misery with no end in sight. I'll have him watched to make sure he doesn't die any way other than a natural death as an old man."

"The older the better."

"Do you feel justice was served?"

Turning away from the window, Dara faced Sonny and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. There are so many emotions coursing through my body. And with these hormones, I don't know what's me and what's the baby," she said quietly.

Unbuckling his seatbelt, Sonny moved across the flying jet and sat next to Dara. "Your patience through all of this has amazed me."

"That's because you have the patience of a gnat."

He smiled. "That maybe so at times, but watching you through everything. Tags couldn't have asked for a better wife."

"He probably wouldn't have wanted a wife who was a murderer."

He could lie to her and say she wasn't a murderer which was technically true, but he wouldn't do that to her. He knew in her heart she would always feel as if she were the one that murdered Salvador, Victor, and the other two losers that were part of Elvis' crew. "I always said the man was a fool."

Dara slapped Sonny on the arm. "You're not suppose to speak ill of the dead."

"I'm not speaking ill, I'm telling the truth. The same truth I told Taggert to his face. You were too good for him."

"That's not true. If Roy had really killed you, you would've been okay with Carly killing him in order to avenge your death."

Sonny laughed out loud; Dara looked at him, puzzled. "Did you hear what you just said? Do you really think Carly would have had the patience to even find my killer? Much less correctly kill him?"

Dara started laughing, trying to imagine Carly avenging Sonny's death.

"Carly would try to kill the first person she heard killed me. Jason, of course, would run after her trying to stop her and probably would have ended up the one shot instead of whomever she was aiming for."

"She shot Tony Jones."

"He was two feet away from her; Stevie Wonder couldn't have missed Tony. And even that is a sign of her impatience."

"Why in the world did you marry her- - never mind, she was pregnant. How and why did you sleep with her to begin with?"

Sonny didn't want to discuss Carly, but if it got Dara's mind temporarily off of the Elvis mess and Taggert's imaginary disapproval, he would. "Passion, lust, and I was horny," he answered, looking directly into her eyes.

She loved that he would always, always tell her the truth. "Was it worth it?"

"When she was Caroline Benson, she was loving, caring, loyal to the death, and a great mom. I loved that woman, she kept me trying to keep our marriage together. But Carly's insecurities and guilt about her parents' divorce, her adoption, finding Bobbie, deceiving Tony, being a good mother, and I think most of all, the way Virginia Benson died kept the woman Virginia would have been proud to call daughter buried. I think those glimpses of Caroline keep Bobbie and Jason there for her 24/7 and Michael believing in his mom."

His insightfulness moved her. Could Marcus have answered a question about what made him love her so eloquently? After all their years of marriage, she felt he could. But now looking down on her and seeing her actions, would he have answered the same way? That was the killer question.


	17. Chapter 17

"Breaking and entering is a crime," Sonny reprimanded from the darkness.

Nervous, but trying desperately hard not to show it, the younger man answered. "I wasn't trying to do a B & E, I just wanted to know why my mom was spending so much time here."

Upon hearing the reference to Dara, Sonny stepped out of the shadows. He stared at the young man seated on the couch and his heart skipped a beat. He had never lost his composure before in any situation, but sitting before him was a male version of his mother. The teenager had Adella's mouth, her nose, her chin, even the way he was tilting his head was just like Adella's. He and Dara had a son together. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Craig replied.

Was this how he and Dara had looked at this age? So young, so innocent, starting on a relationship that would change both of their lives forever. It seemed now that Dara's life had taken a very dramatic turn after he left her that night in her dorm room.

Craig was trying not to appear nervous, but he was getting weird vibes from Sonny Corinthos, mob boss extraordinaire. It was really unnerving. Was he going to hurt him? Or rather, have his men jack him up for breaking into his house? What was his mom doing coming here? His dad had not been the biggest Sonny fan at all. Was his mom turning to the dark side?

Sonny couldn't stop staring at the boy. He should be filled with anger towards Dara for keeping his son from him, but he couldn't seem to muster any. Maybe it was the shock of seeing this living replica of a woman he'd buried long ago. Or maybe it was the overwhelming joy that threatened to choke him. Here before him sat a product of his and Dara's love. Slowly coming out of his haze, he noticed his son's nervousness. Though the boy was trying to cover it with bravado. He had to put him at ease.

"Are you helping my mom?" Craig asked.

"With?" Sonny questioned, wanting to see what the teenager was thinking.

"My dad's case."

His kid had some cajones on him. "How could I help with that?"

With a bravery he didn't feel, Craig looked at the two guards in the room then back to Sonny. "You have connections."

Smirking, Sonny shook his head. "It's the job of the cops to find criminals. Mac and Garcia are on top of everything."

"Uncle Mac and Uncle Alex are doing everything they can, but that's doesn't always mean you'll get your man."

Sonny nodded. "True, but I'm just a simple coffee owner with a few real estate investments like this one."

Craig was in a quandary. Should he push the issue or let it go? He was talking to the Michael Corleone of the east coast. Maybe it was best if he shut his mouth before it was closed permanently for him. Although, this man had to be connected to his mom some sort of way.

Sonny watched as Craig's thought process could be read across his face. It reminded him of Morgan. With an ADA as a mom and a cop as a father, somehow Dara had protected him and had allowed him to keep his innocence. Their son lived in a world where he didn't have to guard his thoughts and emotions. For that he would be eternally grateful to her and Tags. And amazingly, it didn't seem like his son held the same hatred for him that Tags did. That surprised him. Detective Marcus Taggert was actually able to leave his work at work and not take it home. He never would have guessed that. "How did you get in?" he asked curious.

"With this," Craig answered, taking out his own little B and E kit from his pocket and handing it to Sonny.

Everything one needed to unlock a door was in this pocketsize kit. Sonny zipped it up and handed it back to Craig. Surprised and showing it, Craig took it back and put it back in his pocket.

"Does your mother know you have that?"

Craig shook his head.

"Where did you get it?"

"Aunt Felicia asked Maxie and me to order some for her and so we ordered two for ourselves."

"Why? You guys plan on committing some robberies?"

The younger man chuckled. "No, but after getting locked out of the house in the rain while both my parents were in court, I thought this was a way to make sure it didn't happen again."

Quick thinking. His solution was even inventive, illegal but inventive. He was proud.

"How do you know my mom?"

"Why did you come here?" they both asked each other at the same time.

Craig was determined to have his question answered and he wasn't giving up any more information until Sonny spoke first.

He didn't think Craig would appreciate it if he started laughing, but did this kid think h could beat him in this stare down he'd initiated? He had perfected this ability soon after Mike left. He could stare his son down and not let one emotion show on his face. His eldest son was quickly becoming the highlight of an otherwise boring day.

As the staring contest continued, he wondered if Dara was ever going to tell him about their son. When he had first seen her in Port Charles, his first thought was to run a background check on her. But he overcame his initial inclination; they were no longer together. They had both moved on with their lives so he left her alone. Over the years, he heard Craig's name come up in association with Taggert and Dara. Since he had never seen her pregnant, he assumed she had continued her favorite aunt's crusade and had adopted a child from the foster care system. How wrong had he been?

All these years, his son was right under his nose and he never knew it. Never suspected, not for one moment. It never even crossed his mind after their last weekend together that she could even be pregnant. In their five years together they had only had one pregnancy scare and that had been when they were young and knew nothing about the proper way to use birth control.

How different would life be if he had investigated the years they had been separated? But he wouldn't allow himself to think like that, if he had Michael, Morgan, and Kristina wouldn't be in his life and he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. He believed things happened at the right time and this was the time for him to meet his son.

Wasn't this dude ever gonna break? Finally Craig broke down and looked away.

Sonny was proud of his son. Supposedly tougher men hadn't lasted as long as his son had. Craig had definitely inherited his parents' determination. "Why did you come here?"

How detailed an answer should he give, Craig thought. When he read Mario Puzo's book, The Godfather, he discovered that people told their problems to the godfather he took care of them. He had to help his mom. He was now the man of the family. It was his duty to protect her, Aunt Gia, and Grandma just like his dad had. And it wasn't like he was telling their business to a stranger; obviously his mom knew Sonny. He took a deep breath and began. "My mom has been acting strange. She's having nightmares. And she thinks I don't hear her, but I do. And on the nights she doesn't have them, it's only because she's awake all night, cleaning, watching movies, baking, and then in the mornings she tries to hide the bags under her eyes with makeup."

Damn, Sonny thought as he listened to Craig. He knew this was coming. He'd asked her repeatedly if she was okay, if she was having trouble sleeping or eating and she insisted she was fine. Why had he believed her?

"And neither the nightmares nor the lack of sleep is good for the baby. So I've been trying to keep a closer eye on her and her activities to make sure she's safe and a couple of times I followed her here," the teenager concluded.

How did he handle this? Sonny desperately wanted to say the right thing "Your dad would be proud of you for the way you're watching out for your mom."

Craig beamed.

Sonny smiled inside that he had said the right thing. "I know you're here about your mom, but first, how are you doing?"

Craig's smile fell. For some reason, he felt it was okay to be completely honest with Sonny. "It's tough. I miss him so much, but I'm trying to be strong for everyone. My Grandma just stays in her suite on Spoon Island and just cries. And when I go see her, she just hugs me and tells me stories about when dad was young. Aunt Gia avoids Grandma cause she can't stand the sadness, but all she does is sit on the bench near the cliff and stare out over the water while rubbing her belly. I'm the only that can make her smile. And mom is difficult to read and she never talks about what she's feeling."

The pressure on this young man. Too much for someone so young. He needed help. "The women in your life would never want you to take all of their grief upon yourself or feel like you have to cheer them up. They're adults." Sonny knew, on this subject, he was talking to a brick wall. "When I was a kid, my dad left my mom and me. The first week or two, I just pretended he was on vacation. And when my friends commented on not seeing him that's what I told them, until it became apparent he was gone. And then I hated living in my house, I wanted to live someplace where there were no reminders of him. No reminders of the life we used to lead, when we were a happy family. But I guess we weren't that happy or he wouldn't have left." Sonny said the last part more to himself, but out of the corner of his eye he could see Craig nodding.

"My dad used to put his badge in the fruit bowl on the kitchen table and my mom hated it. But, he said he put it there so he wouldn't forget it. He would always go into the kitchen and fill his thermos with coffee, pick up his badge, and then leave. Every day for as long as I can remember that was his routine. Now his badge sits untouched in the fruit and it kills me. Every time I hear a truck down the street, my heart races cause I think it's him coming home in his F350, but of course it never is. I used to love that house but now it's just a constant reminder of how my life sucks," Craig said with tears in his eyes.

"Have you told this to your mom?"

Craig shook his head. "She loves that house. And I'm sure she imagines bringing the baby home there. But the thought of that- -" He broke down.

Lowering himself to Craig's level, Sonny wrapped his arms around his son for the first time. "It's okay, son. Let it out," Sonny crooned to Craig, not missing the irony of him comforting his son over the loss of his bothersome and annoying nemesis, who had also been his son's dad.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mom, I can't concentrate on driving, if you're being a backseat driver," Craig informed his mother.

"I know. I know, but just yesterday you were driving your little electric jeep and now you're driving a real car," Dara replied with tears in her eyes.

Pulling over, he put the car in park and looked over at his mother. "The baby," he said, wiping the tears from her face.

She nodded. "And maybe it would help if I knew where we were going."

"Nope, it's a surprise," he grinned, taking a bandana down from the visor.

"You're blindfolding me?"

"To keep it a surprise," he nodded.

Her son was a good kid, never causing more worries than the average kid so if he needed to blindfold her that was okay. "Okay."

He treated her to the biggest smile that she'd seen in months. After the bandana was secure and she assured him she couldn't see a thing, she felt the car move forward.

"Who taught you to drive, Mom?"

"A friend," she smiled.

_A few months after their first meeting, Dara was awakened in the middle of the night by knocks on her bedroom window. Drowsy, she got out of bed and opened her window, shocked to find Sonny standing outside her house. _

_"Sonny, what are you doing here?" she asked as she made room for him to come inside._

_"Go get dressed," he commanded and she obeyed him, happy to get away from the object of her affection while she had rollers in her hair, childish looking pajamas on, and night breath._

_As she dressed as quickly as possible, she wondered how he knew her parents weren't home. Had she mentioned in one of her letters or their secret phone conversations that her telephone operator mother and her Department of Water and Power employed father had both been switched to the graveyard shift? She couldn't remember, but who cared. He was here and that was all that mattered as long as none of the neighbors saw them._

_Giving herself another inspection, she congratulated herself for her look that appeared as though she hadn't put tons of effort into it. She walked back into the room to find Sonny sitting on her bed, staring out the window. "I'm ready," she announced._

_He turned to her and smiled, sending her heart fluttering. "Let's go."_

_He ushered her out the window, then took her hand in his, making her think her heart was going to jump out of her body, as they walked the two blocks to his Ford Tempo._

_He opened the car door, helped her inside, closed her door and quickly unlocked the driver's door, got in, started the car, and pulled away. As they drove through Dara's neighborhood, they sat, not speaking, as the Classics station played Motown love songs in the background. She quietly sang along with the songs as she stared up at the moon. _

_Finally they pulled into an empty parking lot of an abandoned mall. Sonny turned the car off and turned to face her. Placing his slightly cold hands on her cheeks, he pulled her towards him and kissed her. This was only their third kiss and it was just as exciting as the first, except this time she was less nervous. As she was enjoying the kiss, suddenly she felt a bite on her lower lip and she opened her mouth in shock. What was going on, she thought, until she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Her first tongue kiss. Now she was scared, she didn't know what to do, but as quickly as it began it ended. Sonny kissed her lips gently then moved his mouth away from hers. She instantly felt that loss._

_"Hi," he greeted her with his forehead touching hers._

_"Hi, yourself," she panted, trying to catch her breath from the kiss._

_"I bet you're wondering why we're here, huh?"_

_She shook her head slightly, not wanting to disconnect from his hands or his forehead. "I was kinda busy."_

_He laughed, showing off his to-die-for dimples. "Do you know how to drive?"_

_"No. With my dad's new schedule, he hasn't had time to teach me."_

_"Well, then tonight is your lucky night." With a quick kiss, he jumped out of the car and she followed his lead, switching seats with him._

_And that was the first of many driving lessons and of make out sessions, and between both, she discovered Sonny, for good and bad, could have the patience of a saint when he wanted._

Hearing her door open brought Dara's walk down memory lane to an end.

Craig took her hand and ushered her down what felt like a brick path. She was very intrigued. Where was he taking her? What was the big mystery? She heard a door opening as Craig carefully guided her up three stairs and inside.

"You're ready?" he asked, as he brought her to a stop.

Dara heard the excitement in his voice and for the first time in a long while, her son sounded like a regular teenager, not one with the weight of the world on his shoulders. Hoping she had the same amount of enthusiasm in her voice, she replied affirmatively.

Slowly the blindfold was removed and Dara's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. She found herself in a living room. Seeing the bright smile on Craig's face, she kept quiet and looked around the room as she wondered whose house this was. Suddenly her stomach dropped; the off-white color of the walls was vaguely familiar, then she saw pictures of herself and Craig, Craig and Marcus, and pictures of various other family and friends. "Where are we, Craig Zachary Jensen Taggert?"

"Our new home," he replied proudly.

"Our new, what?!"

"Our new home."

"Craig, what- -"

"You heard him right; it's your new home," Sonny interrupted, walking around the corner.

Dara walked over to the sofa before she collapsed from shock. Had she stepped into the twilight zone?

"Rinaldo is putting up the basketball hoop, go give him a hand."

Craig nodded and followed Sonny's orders instantly.

"What is going on here, Sonny? Why is my son listening to you? Why are we in your safe house? Why are some of my things in this house? What- -"

Sonny grinned which only served to infuriate her more. "This former safe house is your new home that's why your things are here. Craig thought you might need, want some new furniture so we bought some. And he listens to me because you and Tags raised him to respect his elders."

Shaking her head, Dara stood up. "No, we have a home. A very nice one on Spokane Street. And how does my son even know you? You know what, don't answer that," she fumed, "I'll just get my son and we'll leave." As Dara walked by Sonny, he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"He hears you at night. He knows you have nightmares. And that on the nights you don't, he knows you stay up all night staving them off. He stays awake silently in his room, wondering if he should rush in and help you or not. So he's been skipping various classes in order to get some sleep. He quit the track team so he could spend some time with Gia and Mrs. Campbell."

Dara's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened with shock. This couldn't be true. She and Craig had a great relationship; he told her everything. He heard her at night? He had dropped off the track team for the sake of Gia and Mama Florence? He had told her it was interfering with his studies. What was happening to their relationship?

Unexpectedly, Dara found herself sitting back on the sofa, this time with Sonny sitting on the edge of the table directly in front of her. Sonny watched her reel from all of the new information. He hated to do this to her, but Craig was so excited about the house, he couldn't let her ruin that for the poor kid. "When Mike left, I thought it was my job to protect my mom. I knew without anyone telling me that I was the man of the house."

Craig thought he had to protect her. "But Sonny- -"

"I know, you didn't tell him that, but it's something I don't know instinctual in men. We want to protect the women we love and those younger than us."

She nodded. "But why are we here?"

"Memories are a funny thing. My mom used to get so much comfort living in the same place, but to me, it was a constant reminder of what used to be. Of a time when I had a father and had a mother who smiled more than she cried."

Living in the house was hurting Craig? Damn, where had she been? Too caught up in trying to avenge his father's death- - oh my gosh, his father, Sonny. She stared into Sonny's eyes and she instantly knew that he knew who Craig was to him.

He shook his head. "We'll deal with that later, but for now, go get your son."

She patted his hand, got up, and raced out the backdoor to her son. They had so much to talk about, she prayed she knew where to start.


	19. Chapter 19

"Are you sure you want to leave our old house?" Dara asked concerned.

Craig nodded. "I can't do it anymore. I see Daddy everywhere," he answered, with tears welling up in his eyes, "but this place, there are no memories. Here we can have a fresh start."

Wiping the tears from his face, she pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you and if you want to do this then we will. I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you- -"

"Mom- -"

"Shhh. I haven't been there like I should have been, but that's changing right now. I'm the adult, the parent in this relationship and I'm going to start acting like it. So no more keeping your feelings to yourself, I want you to come to me, anytime, anywhere. No more spending hours on end over at Wyndermere's trying to ease the hurt and pain your Grandma and Aunt Gia are experiencing. It's just going to take time for all of us. And they are adults, they can take of themselves. You are not your dad. You are a young man and deserve to enjoy every moment of that as you can. It's not your job to take care of me, but mine to take care of you. Got it?"

He gave her a slight nod as he looked down.

Raising his head to look him directly in the eye, she repeated herself. "I'm now the mom and the dad in this family, okay?"

"Okay," he replied reluctantly.

"And so that means no more major decisions, like moving us lock, stock, and barrel," she smiled.

"Okay."

"And whenever you want to talk about Daddy, I'm here."

"Okay."

"I love you, Craiggy bear."

"I love you, Mommy bear."

Mother and son kissed and hug and Dara felt that finally now her life was back on the right path.


	20. Chapter 20

"Dinner's ready," Sonny called out.

Craig escorted his mother inside to the kitchen and held her chair out for her.

Sonny placed the pizzas on the table.

They said grace and dug in. Dara was ravenous and sat quietly and ate as she watched Sonny and Craig interact. She had a continuous feeling of déjà vu, a few months ago in a different kitchen it was Marcus in Sonny's place. How had her life change so radically and so quickly? She sighed. It was incredulous how one earth shattering death, murder could turn your life, your world upside down.

Craig told her that he and Sonny had been spending time together, but seeing them together, it seemed like they had known each other for years.

"So why did my dad love Deke, yet you can't stand him?" Craig asked innocently.

Dara froze. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Looking over at Sonny, she saw his stunned reaction but then he quickly played it off.

Taking a sip of his Coke, Sonny wondered how he was going to answer his son's question. Truthfully, how else could he answer it? "Deke was a snake that could shed his skin at the drop of a hat. Your dad saw a man who mentored promising, fatherless kids and I saw a man who beat my mother to death."

Craig's pizza fell out of his hand as his mouth dropped open. He had not been expecting that answer. "How could Dad not know that?"

"Deke only showed your dad the side he wanted him to see."

"But Dad is- -was good at reading people."

Sonny refrained from giving his son his honest opinion about that statement. "As an adult, but he was just a kid when he first met Deke."

Trying to digest what he'd heard, Craig took another bite of his pizza.

Following Craig's lead, Dara and Sonny began eating even though they had both lost their appetites.

"So Dad never met you so you could tell him the truth?"

"No, Deke made sure to keep us separated. Although he did mention us to each other." He could still hear Deke going on and on about what a great kid Marcus Taggert was. How Marcus was going to amount to something in life. How Marcus made his mother proud. Marcus wasn't some loser, punk criminal. A kick to his shin thrust Sonny out of his wayward thoughts. He looked up at Dara and he saw understanding there and a smile. She could always bring him out of his dark place. He returned the smile with a slight one of his own.

"Did he abuse you, too?"

"Yes."

"Dad didn't believe that, did he?"

"No."

"Bastard! Deke, not Dad," Craig explained.

Dara nodded. Once again the room was filled with the unpleasantness that always accompanied discussions about Deke.

"I'm sorry," the teenager apologized.

"What for?"

"Dad used to tell me these stories about Deke and how much he meant to him and how he saw him as a second father, and I used to think he was such a great guy. But that was all a lie."

"It wasn't a lie to your dad, Craig." He never thought, in his wildest dreams, that he would ever be defending anything about Deke to anyone.

Craig huffed.

"Look at it this way. In the coffee business, in the DA's office, your mom and I both have to be tough and show no signs of weakness, but we're not like that all the time. We come home, we unwind, we enjoy life and our kids."

The teen nodded. "Got it, mob boss and ADA in the streets, loving parents at home."

Dara dropped her pizza in shock as she stared at her oldest child.

Feeling his mother's gaze on him, the teen responded, "Dad taught me to learn everything you can about the people around you. Besides, in a house that rivals the White House in security, I can talk openly about my biological father being a mob boss along with being a legitimate businessman." Turning to Sonny, he asked, "Is Deke the reason you became the antithesis of a cop?" quickly changing the subject as only a teenager could.

She was simply stunned. When and how did this evening spin so completely out of control? And did Craig just call Sonny his biological father? She wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

Biting the inside of his cheek was the only thing that kept Sonny from laughing out loud. He figured Dara wouldn't appreciate his laughter, but their son was a trip. He knew that sooner rather than later that Craig was going to put the pieces of the puzzle together both in regards to his paternity and his career choice. He was sure the library or the internet made Craig aware of his career and lifestyle, but the paternity he would be interested to learn how he'd found that out.

Sonny glanced over at Dara. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to see the humor of the situation or the brilliance of their offspring. This had been a trying day for her, being hit with one surprise after another. And based on the dark circles under her eyes and the tiredness that radiated from them, she hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. It was time to wrap this evening up for Dara's sake. "The choices I made in my life are a discussion for another day and- -"

"I know, I know," Craig answered, standing up and taking his plate to the sink, "whatever you tell me stays between us even though you're not going to tell me anything good."

Sonny nodded as his son rinsed the plate and glass out and placed them in the dishwasher.

"It was Michael," the biracial young man said, answering Sonny's and Dara's unasked question. "Or rather Michael showed me a picture of your mom, my grandma, and it all fell into place. Now I know where I get all my good looks from." Walking over to his mom, Craig kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going upstairs to check out my new stereo system." He stood and looked at both his parents. "I miss Dad like crazy, but I'm glad he sent you to us even if Uncle Mac and Uncle Alex are going to flip their lids over this," he commented, exiting the kitchen.

Shaking his head, Sonny sighed. It constantly amazed him how Craig could go from a mature, insightful young man to naïve, innocent teenager in a flash. And that last comment was all teenager because if Craig thought for one moment Tags would be happy or grateful for what he had done for his family Craig was crazy.

"Mac and Alex, I didn't even think about them. How did everything turn out so- -" she cried.

Abandoning his seat, Sonny rushed over to Dara and embraced her as the pressures she faced got the best of her.


	21. Chapter 21

Sonny stood, walked over to Dara picked her up and carried her to the living room. He carefully sat down with Dara on his lap and held her as she sobbed. In English, Spanish, and Spanglish, he whispered words of reassurance and encouragement to her.

She couldn't stop crying. It was as if her tears would never end. She wept for all she had lost, her husband, her marriage, her children's father, her friend, her confidante, and also for the loss of innocence she had naively believed the DA's office had purged her of. Dara shed tears for the baby within her that would never have a chance to meet his or her father, never feel the warmth and strength of his embrace, hear him say, "I love you," watch him cheer him or her on at a sporting event. Her baby wasn't even born yet and had already suffered a significant loss. These were the first real tears of grief she had shed for Marcus since Sonny told her the news.

She wished she could take this baby and her older baby and hibernate until the pain of losing Marcus wasn't a lion's constant roar, but rather a cat's meow. But she knew that wasn't possible. It was time to focus her attention on Craig, Gia, and Florence. And time to deal with the new difficulty in her life, Sonny Corinthos, whose arms were comforting and voice reassuring her and they were both doing an excellent job.

Dara didn't want this Sonny in her life; he reminded her too much of the Sonny she knew and had once loved. She needed for him to be the Sonny she had sat opposite of so many times in the police station and courtroom. She had enough complications in her life.

Sensing that she was calm once again, Sonny handed her a handkerchief and gave her a few moments to collect herself.

"How did Craig find out?"

"Michael showed him a picture of Mom."

"Oh." When Craig was born she had prayed he didn't look like Sonny for fear she would cave and call him to tell him about the baby. God had been listening and granted her request. Instead of having a replica of Sonny, she had one of Adella Corinthos. A woman who had been a second mother to her. A woman whom she watched slowly die right before her eyes as Deke killed Adella both physically, spiritually, and emotionally. From the moment she saw Craig, she had loved him. He was her little piece of Adella with her forever.

"We can't stay here," she said, bringing her thoughts back around to the problem of the moment.

"Craig loves it here. You said you liked it the last time you were here."

"Liking and moving in are two different things," Dara clarified as she tried to scoot off of Sonny's lap. His grip tightened around her, keeping her in her place.

"Craig helped decorate."

"That's nice, but we're going back home." Sonny grinned, putting her on high alert.

"You can't."

"Yes, I can," she countered, forcibly removing herself from his lap to look him directly in the face.

"Okay," he shrugged, "you can kick the Ventress family out of their newly rented house."

"The Ventress family?"

"Yes, your neighbors from across the street who are expecting quadruplets in two months and have a ten month old."

Dara's face dropped.

"They told me they've been looking. They were sorry to see you and Craig leave, but they understood and were so grateful they didn't have to leave the neighborhood."

"You rented out my house?" she asked irate, standing up and pacing the floors. How could she have forgotten how high-handed he could be?

"Yes."

"That wasn't your place- -"

"It was my place from the moment you smiled at me all those years ago at Coney Island. The moment I possessed you body and soul in your bed, in your bedroom. The moment I told you Taggert had been murdered. The moment my son told me he stayed awake at night listening to see if his mother had another nightmare and racking his brain on how he could help her."

She shook her head. She couldn't allow him to steamroll over her. She slowly tried to release her rising anger; she needed to try a different approach. "Sonny, I can take care of myself and Craig. I appreciate everything you've done for us."

Sonny laughed which instantly annoyed and disturbed her. What did he have planned?

"You're welcome," Sonny replied, standing up. "There's a suit on your bed, try it on and make sure it fits. I hope you like it. The boys overruled me. Be ready by 9:30. If it doesn't fit, call me and I'll have someone sent over."

"What? What is going on?" she questioned thoroughly confused.

"We're getting married tomorrow."

"We're what?! No," she shouted, "no, we're not. Enough already. Get out of my life and stay out. Forget you know me like you've been doing this last decade- -"

Sonny grabbed her arms and kissed her, turning up the heat second by second and despite herself, she found herself responding. "You're mine," he murmured against her lips. Sliding his mouth across her lips and over to her ear, he whispered, "Elvis is still alive and while he might be dumb, I never underestimate my enemies. And your life, Craig's and this little girl's lives are more important than what this town thinks about either of us. Don't you agree?"

Damn him, what could she say to that? How could she not have thought about Ike "Elvis" Coward's possible thirst for revenge? She reluctantly nodded.

"Craig is your best man. Michael and Morgan are mine. And Kristina is the flower girl." Kissing her right below her ear, in the exact spot that sent shivers down her spine and made Dara putty in his hands. He slipped away from her. "Dara Taggert died the moment Marcus Taggert did." With those final words, he left, leaving her treacherous body wanting and craving him.


	22. Chapter 22

"Are you sure about this?" Sonny asked.

"I'm sure. Mom isn't thinking about the future. In two years, I'll be away at Harvard and she'll be here with a toddler all by herself. With this marriage I know a man she loved enough to have a child with will be here to protect them," Craig answered.

Sonny smiled and nodded, very impressed with his son's cockiness and protectiveness of Dara and her unborn child.

"Do you love her?"

"I do."

"And the baby?"

"Will be a Jensen/Taggert/Corinthos just like her older brother."

"Good. And speaking of the baby, she'll need someone to play with full-time, not just when Kristina, Michael, and Morgan are over visiting."

Sonny chuckled and pulled his oldest into an embrace. "We'll see." Releasing Craig, Sonny looked him straight in the eye, dropping his smile. "This won't be easy. People are going to talk, gossip, and say things about your mom, question mijita's paternity."

"I know. We already went over this. I don't have my dad's quick temper or yours either, for that matter. And even he would put aside his dislike of you, if you could protect my mom and the baby."

Nodding again, Sonny remained silent although he wasn't 100 convinced that Tags couldn't have put aside his longstanding hatred of him even if it was for the welfare of Dara and their baby.

"I better go check on the kids and make sure they aren't getting dirty," the teen announced, heading outside.

"You can come down now," Sonny informed his soon-to-be-wife.

Dara walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

Sonny whistled under his breath. She looked stunning in her off-white suit with a skirt that barely skimmed the top of her knees. He had never seen her look more lovely. "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes," she answered, placing her hand in his, entrusting her life and the life of her children in his.

He kissed his bride-to-be's hand and led her outside.


	23. Chapter 23

...Later on we'll conspire...

* * *

She could feel the stares, glares, and curious eyes on her as she walked down the hospital corridor. You marry a mob boss and suddenly you're a celebrity. She could hear the extra footsteps of the guards she couldn't talk Sonny out of. As she reached out to open Dr. Meadow's door another hand appeared and opened it.

"Let me," Sonny greeted.

She rolled her eyes as he ushered her to a seat and nodded to the nurse at the receptionist desk. Pretending to read a magazine, Dara whispered angrily. "Was it necessary to take out an announcement?"

"I thought it would be less painful and stressful than a wedding reception," he responded, trying to find a comfortable spot on the too soft chair.

An angry retort hovered on her lips. He was right the announcement, besides telling Amy Vining, was the best way to inform everyone at once. Though she felt guilty that she hadn't told Mac, Alex, Felicia, Bobbie, Tony, Gia, and Mama Florence first, but it was too late for regrets now. It was time to deal with the fallout as soon as she and Sonny discussed what their cover story would be. But whatever happened, she knew Sonny had her back which helped dissipate some of her anger. Some not all. "You need to inform me of decisions that affect me, our partnership, and most importantly my children."

Turning her head to face his, Sonny answered, "If I have time and feel it's in your best interest I will, but never doubt that our family's best interests are always first and foremost in my heart and mind. Always."

Looking into his eyes, Dara knew why he ran the Eastern seaboard. But if he thought she was put in her "place" by his tone of voice and the look in his eyes then he was getting old and senile.

"Dara Tag- - err, ah," the nurse stuttered, not sure what to call the former ADA.

"Dara Taggert Corinthos," Sonny said, assisting the nurse.

He smiled at her as she repeated his words, blushing furiously.

Dara groaned. As if he needed any reminders that he still had it. These women acted like they'd never seen a drop-dead gorgeous, well-dressed man with to-die-for dimples before.

* * *

"And there is Baby Taggert," Dr. Meadows announced as the baby appeared on the screen.

Sonny was in awe. There right before his eyes was his daughter. His first daughter with Dara. He prayed that this precious angel was a replica of her mother because a feminine version of Taggert wouldn't be pretty.

"I apologize," the ob/gyn said.

"No, it's fine. She is half-Taggert," he responded.

The doctor nodded her approval. Sonny had shown himself to be an attentive, loving, caring, and concerned father throughout Carly's pregnancies and it seemed like he would be to this baby also. She wished more fathers were like him. "So you think it's a girl?"

"No, Doc. I know she's a girl."

Dara chuckled.

"Would you like to find out for sure?" she offered.

"No," he answered quickly, then he looked down at Dara. "Unless you want- -"

His wife shook her head. "We'll be surprised."

"You'll be surprised," he grinned at her.

In that moment, Dara knew how it would have been if Sonny had been by her side when she was pregnant with Craig. Instead of being all alone and frightened, she would have had an excited father and protector to ease her fears and help her enjoy the wonders of childbirth. If only.


	24. Chapter 24

O Holy Night...I love Christmas!!!

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Dara knocked on Mac's and Felicia's front door. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see her guards alert and vigilantly scanning the area for potential dangers, a constant reminder of how her life had changed since the last time she was here.

The front door opened and Felicia greeted her with a cautious smile. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Come in."

The temperature dropped dramatically as she walked inside the house. She could feel their confusion, disappointment, anger, and disapproval.

"Hello," she said to Mac, Alex, Bobbie, Tony, and Amy, her and Marcus' closest friends, their family.

Greetings were muttered throughout the room.

"Have a seat," Felicia offered, always the peacemaker. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you," she replied.

For a minute, they all sat in uncomfortable silence.

"Dara, are you okay? Why did you do this? Are you afraid because Achoy is on the loose?" Alex asked, worried, looking for a way to make sense of Dara's sudden marriage.

She shook her head.

Disappointment was apparent on everyone's face, particularly Alex's. Bobbie took Alex's hand and gave it a squeeze, while giving Dara an empathetic look.

"Did Sonny- - Is Sonny holding something over you?" Tony questioned.

Once again she shook her head.

Amy wrapped her arms around her husband and laid her head against his shoulder.

"Then why? Why? Why have you dishonored Marcus' memory?" Mac exclaimed. "How could you do that to Craig and this baby?"

What could she say to these people? These people had become family to her and Marcus and Craig. Holidays, impromptu barbeques, sleepovers for the kids and the women, shopping sprees, weekly family dinners. The Jones-Scorpio family: Mac, Felicia, Maxie, Georgie, and Robin, when she was in town. The Jones Garcia family: Bobbie, Alex, and Lucas. The Jones family: Tony, Amy, and Tony Jr. The adults were Craig's aunts and uncles, the kids his cousins. She knew they wanted answers, wanted to understand, but she couldn't do that.

She knew they would understand her desire for vengeance, for justice. They all had walked on the dark side, except for Amy and Alex. But between Amy's years as Luke's sister-in-law and Alex's years on the force, they could greatly empathize. But she couldn't expose them to this; they were now all upstanding citizens in the community. They had overcome their pasts and she refused to be the one who plunged them back into the madness. Maybe she could at least tell them the truth about knowing Sonny before.

"Dara," Amy called out to her with concern lacing her voice.

"Sonny is Craig's biological father."

Her announcement set off a flurry of shocked responses.

Raising her voice to be heard, she continued. "I told you that because you're my family, and we all know how hard family and love are to come by. You don't have to like my choices, but you do have to respect them. Our years together demand at least that. I'm not asking you to invite Sonny on fishing trips or for him to give you tours of Corinthos Morgan, but for the sake of our relationship and this baby's with her aunts and uncles, can we please come to some sort of compromise?"

Rubbing her extended stomach, Dara saw the looks of understanding from the women and the confusion in the men's and prayed they could all meet on some middle ground.


	25. Chapter 25

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!!!

* * *

Dara walked into the maternity suite with a confidence she didn't feel. She was walking into the lion's den and she had to act ready.

"Good afternoon," she greeted everyone in the room.

Her salutations were returned to her by Nikolas, grinning happily, holding his newborn and sitting beside Gia on her hospital bed; Laura, Stefan, Ned, Kristina, Alexis, and Leslie. Mama Florence remained silent.

"Dara, I'm so glad you're here. Come see your nephew," Gia invited her, urging Nikolas to move.

Dara took the precious newborn from his father and peered down into the scrunched up face. Her heart melted. She remembered when Craig was this little and small.

"Marcus Stefan Mikhail Cassadine meet your Aunt Dara."

Dara's breath caught and she looked at Gia.

Gia nodded. "We wanted him to be named after the two most important men in our lives."

Nikolas nodded in agreement.

"He would have been so touched."

"I think so, too."

Finally opening his brown eyes, Dara swore she could see something of Marcus in them. She was sure of it. He lived on in his nephew just as he would live on in the baby she carried within her. Kissing Marcus gently, he began to fuss and she handed him back to his father.

"I'll take him into the other room, give him a chance to breathe," Nikolas informed his wife.

"We better go," Ned and Alexis said in unison.

"I'll walk you out," Stefan said, following the group out of the inner sanctum of the hospital suite.

"He is beautiful, Gia. You did a good job," Dara smiled.

Gia beamed. "Nik and I do good work, but after all that pain that might be all the work we do ever, especially since my new niece or nephew will get Mama off my back about having another one since her attention will be divided between the two babies."

"Gia, you are my only chance at having any grandchildren since," Florence pivoted and faced Dara, "you sold your body and soul to the devil- -"

"Mama Flo- -" Dara began.

"Don't you dare call me that. You are the same two-bit whore with a child that seduced my angel into marrying him and now that he's dead your true colors emerge once again."

Dara opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. She had known that Florence could be harsh and judgmental at times, but to think these things about her. That she seduced and cajoled and pressured Marcus into marrying her. He'd never hinted or said one word about his mother's dislike of her. She guessed she wasn't the only one in their relationship that had been good at keeping a secret.

She could hear Gia and Leslie trying to reason with her former mother-in-law. Leslie was seemingly succeeding in moving Florence closer and closer to the living room area of the suite.

"Why should I keep my voice down? This is my daughter's suite, she's the intruder," Florence declared.

"Mama, I- -"

"Now that I think about it, as quickly as you married my baby's enemy, the baby you're carrying probably isn't even Marcus'. How long have you been sleeping with that mobster behind my son's back? That's why you couldn't win a case against him- -"

"Florence," Stefan said in his most authoritative voice, walking back into the inner-suite. "Simon is here to take you back to Wynderemere."

"But Gia- -"

"Is tired and so is the baby. Nikolas is going to stay with them, while Laura, Leslie, and I attend to hospital business."

"I'll walk you to the car," Leslie offered before Florence could brook another argument and quickly escorted her out of the room.

"Dara, I apologize on Flo's behalf. The grief that consumes you when you lose a child- -" Laura shook her head, staving off the memories of herself after Lucky's "death." "You'll do and say anything even to those you love and care for the most."

Dara nodded. "Gia, you have a lovely little boy and I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thanks," Gia replied still uncomfortable with what had transpired in the room, "tell my nephew to stop by after school and come see his new little cousin and dad's namesake."

"I will." She said her goodbyes and exited the suite. As she came upon the outer door, Stefan caught up with her and opened the door.

They stood in the quiet and desolate hallway. "What Florence said was inexcusable and I am certain once she has control of her emotions and herself she will be immensely sorry and want to visit with both Craig and the newest grandchild once he or she arrives."

Once again Dara nodded because if she spoke she knew she would either curse that old bat to hell or dissolve into tears at the loss of another relationship.

Gently touching her arm, Stefan reached out to the woman he considered family. "Are you and Craig in any danger? Has this Achoy man contacted or frightened you?" he asked deeply concerned.

Despite herself, she found herself laughing. This fiercely private, strange, brilliant man whom she'd enjoyed conversing with whenever she could convince Marcus to go to what he termed the spooky place which wasn't often, asked the one question no one else asked.

"No," she answered, containing her laughter.

"I hope I made it clear at the funeral, you, Craig, and this baby are family and under my protection."

Just what she needed, another overprotective alpha male in her life. "Thank you," she replied, then suddenly the full weight of his words hit her. She stared into the crystal green eyes and instantly felt assured that her secrets and Sonny's were safe with him.

"Your marriage wasn't- -"

She shook her head. "No, it's- - it's complicated. I knew him before Marcus, before Port Charles, before I knew anything."

Stefan nodded in understanding.

"He's Craig's biological father."

Stefan nodded again.

Observing him, she knew he did understand.

"My own history with Lasha is complicated also," he admitted.

"Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," he countered as he embraced her.

Stepping out of the hug, Dara walked down the long hallway lost in thought until she heard the ding of the elevator. She lifted her head to see Sonny standing in front of the elevator doors with his arms wide open and she ran into them. As they closed around her, she knew she was safe, she was loved, and she was home.

Like a warrior that fights

And wins the battle

I know the taste of victory

Though I went through some nights

Consumed by the shadows

I was crippled emotionally

Somehow I made it through the heartache

Yes, I did

I escaped

I found my way out of the darkness

I kept my faith

I know you did, kept my faith

When the river was deep

I didn't falter

When the mountain was high

I still believed

When the valley was low

It didn't stop me, no, no

I knew you were waiting

I knew you were waiting for me

Sonny felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes and found himself staring directly into Stefan's. Seeing vividly clear the path his life would take if any harm or pain was felt by Dara, Craig or the baby, Sonny communicated back that he would die before that would happen.

Stefan satisfied with his Sonny's answer and vow, turned and walked back into the room, leaving the couple alone.


	26. Chapter 26

I hope you all had a holly, jolly Christmas!! And I hope you have a wonderful and safe New Year!!

* * *

"Ike Coward, I reject the sentence offered to you in the plea bargain. You viciously and maliciously killed Victor Montoya. Twenty to life is too light of a sentence. I sentence you to life in prison without possibility of parole for the senseless killing of Victor Montoya. May God forgive you because I'm not sure man can." Judge Gracie Smith banged her gavel and the courtroom erupted. Reporters and cameramen jumped up to get the news out and try to capture that award winning shot.

Sonny casually walked out of the courtroom, easily blending in with the others exiting. It was finally over. Marcus' killer was behind bars, the others six feet under. He had fulfilled his promise to Dara. The thought ran through his mind that Dara would be leaving him, but he dismissed it. Although they never spoke about it, his threats weren't the reason they married each other or her fears, it was- - it was love, it was time.

They had both married other people and seemingly moved on with their lives, but they each held a place in the other's heart. The moment he recognized her in the police station, he knew that one day they would be back together. When he closed the door to her dorm room that evening so long ago, he prayed that God's will be done in her life and when he saw her he knew God's will was that they be together. He knew she wasn't ready to hear that then nor was she anywhere near ready to be with him again. And to be honest, he wasn't ready for her either. If he had known about Craig, then things definitely would have been different. But it wasn't meant to be and he was glad about that because he would have missed out on being Michael's, Kristina's, and Morgan's father, along with his two other children who were in heaven.

He was happy with their life. There was nothing better than waking up next to the woman he had given his virginity to and she him, to feel his mijita kick at the sound of his voice or the feel of his skin against her mother's. He didn't care who her biological father was; the moment Dara called on him at the cemetery she became his. His favorite moments were when all the kids were snuggled in their large bed and they were watching a movie, eating popcorn, and just being a family.

Or maybe, he grinned slyly, his favorite times were when she was on top of him and he didn't know where he stopped and she began. Yes, those were definitely some of their greatest moments. He was glad that she came into their marriage not as some blushing bride or outraged, guilt-ridden widow. She came to their bed as a sensual woman who was deeply attracted to her new husband and there was no use pretending that she wasn't. He was extremely pleased by that turn of events.

Their marriage was a good one, all things considered. Michael, Morgan, and Kristina adored her. She and Alexis were able to retain their earlier friendship. He was glad that Alexis hadn't turned out to be like Dara's other "friends" who had yet to "forgive" her for "betraying" Taggert. She handled Carly and Lorenzo better than he did, tolerated them too.

The only thing he demanded of her was complete honesty and no secrets. She demanded the same of him. After so many years of keeping things and part of himself hidden, it was a relief to be able to finally be free and unburden himself. Though it had not been easy, they were both still trying to find the rhythm that had once come so naturally.

He thought they hadn't found their rhythm because Dara refused to admit that she loved him. And he knew she did. She never would have married him, slept with him, or entrusted him with the lives of Craig and his mijita if she didn't, but she refused to see it. And he, the master of not admitting his feelings, let his flow freely. He never left the house or ended a phone call without saying, "I love you." At first both Dara and Craig were taken aback by this but after a while Craig reciprocated and even at times added "Pops" to the phrase. Ah, there was something that both he and Dara were shocked by, Craig's acceptance of everything.

In the past year, the teen had lost his father, met his biological father, watched his mother marry his biological father, left the only home he remembered, and went from being the only child to the oldest of four, soon to be five. Yet with each change, he just rolled with it with such incredible aplomb. Not to say that there weren't awkward or strange moments, such as the first time he saw

Dara and Sonny in bed together. Various emotions played across his face, but before one could even be identified they were gone. The teenager actually reminded him of Jason when he behaved like that. While he knew Craig would never see him as his dad, he felt the boy genuinely liked him and they had a good relationship. Dara had done a great job.

All in all life couldn't be any better, he thought, as he walked closer to the bus that was being loaded with prisoners heading back to the county jail and for the man they called Elvis, ultimately to prison.

"You never could have shot him and got out of here in time. Though you are dressed to blend in with the crowd and have done a decent job covering my mijita up. But with the front weight, you wouldn't have been able to cover any real distance before the cops grabbed you," he whispered into his wife's ear as he put his hand inside her coat resting his hand over hers holding on to the gun.

"Did the guards tell you where I was? Are you keeping tabs on me now?" Dara retorted angrily.

"No, I just know you."

She sighed and leaned against him slightly, but he felt it. "Why? Why does he get to look healthy, well-fed and live and Marcus lies beneath six feet of dirt and cement?"

"Say the word and it's done."

They watched as Ike Coward shuffled towards the front step of the bus and in silence watched as he lifted his foot and placed in on the first stair.

"One word."

Shaking her head, Dara watched her deceased husband's murderer get on the bus. When he was gone from sight, she finally spoke. "He deserves to stay alive and remember what he did, what pain he caused," she said in a firm voice. Then with doubt, she asked her current husband, "Do you even think he feels guilty? Does he care about the havoc he caused?"

No lies. "Having his freedom taken away, living in a cage where he's not the toughest, baddest, or smartest, doesn't know who to trust to have his back, sleeping and spending most of his day in the 6x9 jail cell will give him a lot of time to think about what brought him there and to that point. Will he be genuinely sorry for all he's done? I don't know. But the life he'll be living in prison will be hell and every day he'll wish he was dead. I'll make sure he never takes the easy way out or that someone else ends it for him."

Hearing Sonny's words, part of her wished he had lied to her and told her that Elvis would regret with all of his being Marcus' death and the pain he caused her family but that wasn't Sonny and that wasn't their relationship. He was being honest and calling it as he saw it. She didn't know if it was sick or not, but Sonny's new vow that Elvis would live to be an old man in prison until he died of old age, warmed her heart. Marcus Allen Taggert deserved that at least to have his murderer live in eternal hell on this earth and in this life and in the afterlife.

As the bus drove away and the crowd slowly disburse, she turned to face him. "Let's go home."

Kissing her softly and wrapping his arm around her, Sonny led his weary wife to the car.


	27. Chapter 27

I hope you all had a very joyous New Year! Sorry for the late post. I will be posting again on Thursday...

* * *

"Okay, Corinthos-Taggert men grab your tools and let's get to work," Sonny commanded his troops.

Sonny, Michael, Morgan, and Craig picked up their paintbrushes and began painting and designing.

Craig and Sonny swapped beds, each kissing and whispering goodnight to the dead to the world Michael and Morgan. Tiptoeing out of the boys' room they walked back to the nursery and began putting together the baby's crib.

"Would you love me if I wasn't your biological son?" Craig asked, without looking up.

Sonny paused from his instruction reading and looked at his son. He needed to tread lightly. "Yes." Then to reemphasize the point, he touched the teen and repeated his answer while looking into Craig's eyes.

Craig nodded and diverted his attention back to the crib parts. "My dad wouldn't have- - or rather couldn't have. Do you think that's why Mom didn't tell him?"

"Craig, your dad loved you- -"

"I know, but he wouldn't have if he had known." Finally he lifted his head. "My dad really hated you."

The boy was telling the truth. He wouldn't try to convince him he wasn't but he didn't want Craig doubting Taggert's love. "Taggert loved you for you regardless of who your biological father was- -"

"Then why didn't Mom tell him?"

Wanting to pawn this conversation off on Dara, Sonny shook his head. He couldn't, no he wouldn't do that, he would answer his son's questions. "When your mom and I broke up, we went our separate ways. I moved, she had no way to contact me. She couldn't leave any messages with my mom- -"

"Why?" Craig asked with a puzzled face, and then it dawned on him. "Deke."

Sonny nodded. "Dara being pregnant never crossed my mind."

Craig shook his head. "Pops, no birth control is 100 effective."

He chuckled. He was being reprimanded and given birth control lessons from his teenage son. "I know. You just make sure you remember that," he countered in a serious, parental tone.

Waving his hands, Craig replied, "You don't have to worry about that one." He raised his hand and showed off his gold band with a single diamond in the middle of the gold. "I'm saving myself for my wedding night. My pastor and youth pastor went into detail about the effects of pre-marital sex, pregnancy just being one of the consequences. And for all the singles at our church willing to wait until marriage our pastor had a big ceremony for us to take the vow of chastity and Mom and Dad bought me this ring. It's a reminder of my promise."

Sonny stared at the ring. How did he ever luck out and get such a great kid with a terrific head on his shoulders? "I'm proud of you. It's a great thing you're doing. I don't know if I could have ever done anything like that at your age."

Embarrassed by the attention, Craig blushed. "Finish the story about you and Mom."

"Your mom and I only saw each other twice after we broke up. Once at my mom's funeral and once at her parents' funeral. Maybe Taggert knew who your biological father was?"

"Yeah, right. I loved my dad a lot- - I mean love, but I know a few thing about him for certain, he was stubborn, could hold a grudge like no other, and it took him forever to forgive. And I don't know if he could have forgiven Mom for ever having loved you." The teen sighed. "You do love my sister as much as you love Michael, Morgan, and Kristina, don't you?"

"I do."

"How? Why?"

He heard the unspoken question in Craig's voice. How can you love my sister when my dad wouldn't have been able to love me if he knew the truth? "Because my mijita is innocent. No one asks to be born so how can I hold her parentage or other factors against a person who didn't ask for any of it? And the added bonuses are that she's a part of your mom and you."

"Cool. If Mom had told you about- -"

"Only death would have kept us apart. But I'm glad I didn't know about you because if I had you wouldn't have had all those great years with Taggert." He had to admit Tags had done a great job with his son.

"Yeah," Craig whispered and started putting together the crib.

* * *

"Do you think the kids were happy with my reaction to the nursery?" Dara asked Sonny while settling into bed.

"Which part- -your shrieking, the tears, or the thousands of hugs and kisses?" he grinned.

"Ha, ha, Mr. Jokester. I just want to make sure that the boys know I appreciate all of their hard work."

"They know and were thrilled that you loved it."

Lotioning her hands, Dara turned to face him. "This has been a day full of surprises."

"How did the baby shower go?"

"How long had you known about it?"

"Just a week or so, I asked Alexis if I could have Kristina to help decorate the nursery and she told me no because Kristina had to help decorate for the baby shower."

"Bobbie, Amy, and Felicia showed up," she said, hoping to sound casual.

"And?"

"It was good to see them."

"They love you, even if their significant others are pompous- -"

"Hey, those men are going to be this baby's godfathers."

"My poor mijita," he lamented, rubbing Dara's stomach. "You could tell them the truth so they all could understand?"

"What would I say to them? That I didn't trust them to protect me and my children the way I knew you could."

His heart rejoiced at her admission. He loved moments like these when her guard was down. Gently but quickly he lowered her to her back and straddled her. "You're right their fragile male egos couldn't take it. But you need to stop letting them stress you out, your stress levels effect my mijita."

"Would you let me go to create peace with the family I formed with Marcus if it meant my stress would disappear?"

Kissing her savagely and passionately, Sonny answered her question through actions. "I made the mistake of letting you go once, it will never happen again," he told her fiercely.

Shivers ran through her body; something about his possessiveness turned her on like nothing else. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him closer and kissed him as his hands quickly divested her of her pajamas.


	28. Chapter 28

_For we never know where life will take us_

"I never thought we were alike in any way."

_We know it's just a ride on the wind_

"If someone had suggested as much I would have laughed."

_And we never know when death will shake us_

"But obviously we are in some respects."

_And we wonder how it will feel_

"We married the same man. You were willing to raise your child in this lifestyle. And I'm raising four boys and soon-to-be two girls in it. And we both turned a blind eye to his more unacceptable business practices and businesses."

_Life's so fragile_

_And love's so pure_

_We can't hold on but we try_

_We watch how quickly it disappears_

_And we never know why_

_Lily Elena Corinthos_

_1967 – 1996_

_Beloved wife and friend_

Dara ran her fingers across the headstone. "He appreciated that about you. That you asked no questions. You were the contented wife and was looking forward to being a stay-at-home mom. In his own way, he loved you. I hope you knew that."

She laughed. "I don't know why I'm here. But something drew me here. Maybe because a piece of me worries that this will one day be my fate." Dropping her hand, she sat back down next to Lily's grave. "Granted if your father hadn't been so crazy and obsessed you would still be alive as would your child. Sonny could protect you from everyone

but him. Or maybe I'm here hoping that somehow this child that I carry that isn't biologically Sonny's will help heal the pieces of him that are broken due to your child's death and Carly's. I'm just not sure."

With the gush of water running down her leg, Dara instantly knew what the continuous backache all day meant. Her baby was coming, their baby was coming.

"Or maybe, just maybe I'm here because you are a reminder to me to tell Sonny what I feel because life is too short to live any other way. This baby, Craig, Michael, Morgan, and Kristina need and deserve to grow up in a household where their parents love each other, not just make love. I know he knows how I really feel. But I need to say the words. It's funny, somehow I think by saying the words I'll be betraying Marcus or will have to admit that the life I knew with him is really over even though I'm remarried and have been having sex with my new husband- -" The pain was overwhelming. This baby meant to come today.

Digging through her purse once the contraction stopped, she found her phone and pressed her emergency speed dial number.

"Corinthos."

"Sonny," she cried, as another contraction hit.

"Where are you?" he demanded urgently.

"With Lily."

"Don't you move- -"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"Where are your guards?"

"At a respectable distance to give me privacy."

"How long have you been in labor?"

"I guess on and off all day."

Sonny sighed. "I'll be there shortly baby and soon we'll have our daughter in our arms."

"Emphasis on the word soon."

"Rinaldo, make this car go faster or find a new job," she heard him shouting.

"I don't remember it hurting this much before."

"You're strong, you're doing fine."

"Sonny?" she groaned as another contraction hit.

He groaned too, silently willing this car to go faster. "Yes, baby?"

"I- -"

Sonny began singing to her.

_Girl, tell me only this  
That I'll have your heart for always  
And you want me by your side  
Whispering the words I'll always love you_

_Because I'm truly  
Truly in love with you girl  
I'm truly head over heels with your love  
I need you, and with your love I'm free  
And truly, you know you're alright with me_

_  
And forever I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care  
I will always be there_

The words washed over her and she was instantly transported back to the first time she'd heard this song.

_Snuggled comfortably in her bed with Sonny's arms wrapped around her, his body flush against hers, taking a break from their fervent make out session. They had been close so many times to going all the way, but something kept them from making love. She knew it was hard for him, but he told her he wanted to wait until they were both ready. As the song played on, Sonny whispered the lyrics into her ear._

_  
Now I need to tell you this  
There's no other love like your love  
And I, as long as I live,  
I'll give you all the joy  
My heart and soul can give_

_Let me hold you  
I need to have you near me  
And I feel with you in my arms  
This love will last forever_

_Hearing those words, she never felt more loved or secure in her love for him. She slowly started grinding against him until she felt him come back to life, then she turned over and began kissing him. He broke the kiss and asked her if she was sure. She answered by unbuttoning his shirt and kissing her way down his chest._

_Because I'm truly  
Truly in love with you girl_

Suddenly she felt herself being lifted and the song being sung in her ear.

_  
I'm truly head over heels with your love  
I need you, and with your love I'm free  
And truly, you know you're alright with me_

"I've got you baby," Sonny assured her as he carried her to the limo. "I love you."


	29. Chapter 29 the final chapter

We are now at the end of Dara and Sonny's journey. Thank you so much for taking this ride with them and me. Thank you to everyone who read and especially those who read and responded. I really appreciated hearing what you thought about the story. This story started off as just a one-off and turned into something more. A special thanks to Therese. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of THE PLEDGE.

* * *

"How about Adella Kathleen or Kathleen Adella?" Dara suggested.

Sonny shook his head. "She needs a name of her own. Not one marred in the past or death."

"We'd be honoring our loved ones."

He shook his head again. "The boys liked Zoë."

Dara looked at her sienna brown colored daughter with her head full of dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was beautiful. Absolutely perfect. Did she look like a Zoë? "Zoë," she murmured. "Zoë- -Zoë what?"

Motioning for her to scoot over, Sonny climbed on the bed and took Zoë from her. "My precious baby girl. Zoë Angela. Daddy's angel."

Shaking her head, Dara laughed. "She already has you wrapped her around her little, bitty finger."

Giving Zoë Eskimo kisses, Sonny smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me this baby girl. For allowing me to be here. Morgan's birth was shrouded in the kidnapping, shooting. And Ned had the joy of being with Kristina. But for Zoë, I was right beside you holding your hand, encouraging you, watching this curly hair emerge, cutting her umbilical cord, being the first person to hold her. This has been the greatest thing I've ever been apart of. Thank you." He leaned over and softly kissed Dara.

"No, thank you. For being here and loving us. I love you."

Sonny beamed. Finally.

She heard his unspoken word. "I know, finally. When you left my dorm room, I didn't think I was going to make it. Then Craig came along and I felt like I had the best parts of us with me. We were happy together and when Marcus came along, I thought this is the happiest I'll ever be.

And then once again my world was shattered and once again you stepped in and helped me sort through the ashes and helped me rebuild. You never gave up when I wouldn't admit my true feelings. You put up with my attitudes, my mourning Marcus. You've stood by me, never judging me, only loving me in your possessive, caring, jealous, overprotective way that only you can. And I hope I can offer you those same things with my love."

Reaching up, he grabbed her and pulled her into a lustful, possessive kiss.

"Tut! Tut! You have to wait six weeks before you give this one another sibling," Dr. Meadows informed them as she walked into the room.

They pulled apart and smiled unashamedly at her.

"It's going to be a long six weeks," Dara said under her breath, making Sonny smile.

* * *

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Dara questioned, as Laura took Kristina to the restroom.

Sonny and Stefan walked closer to the hospital bed.

"I was telling Michael about an article I read about a convicted murderer in Ohio who died after a short but violent and ghastly illness," Stefan answered.

"Did you know this person?" she asked, adjusting the baby's blanket.

"No, I did not. His case peaked my interest due to the nature of his crime."

"Which was?" Sonny chimed in.

"He seemingly without reason murdered his best friend and employee in cold blood then patiently waited for the police."

"That's not that unusual in some respects; approximately 85 of murder victims are murdered by a loved one or someone they knew," Dara commented.

"True." Stefan nodded.

"What was the illness?" Sonny asked.

"The authorities are not sure. The autopsy proved to be inconclusive."

"Did I hear the word autopsy?" Laura questioned, walking back into the room. "No talk about death or sadness on such a happy day."

"Yes, I'm sorry. Michael, Dara, Zoë, please forgive me. Such topics are inappropriate on such a joyous occasion."

"No problem," Sonny said.

* * *

"Zoë Angela Taggert Corinthos meet Marcus Taggert, your dad."

Dara held her newborn so she could see her father's headstone.

"He is shining down on you from heaven, loving you like crazy. He would have been so proud to call you his daughter."

Covering her daughter again, she cradled Zoë in her arms.

"I miss you. Sometimes I expect to see you pop up next to me at Craig's games. And other times, I hardly can recall our lives together. It seems like another lifetime. I loved you with my whole heart, never doubt that, but I've moved on and I'm done apologizing and feeling bad about that. I love Michael Corinthos, Junior, and he loves me, Craig, and Zoë. I know that's all you would want for us, to be loved."

She paused, took a red rose out of the side of the baby bag, and placed it in the vase next to his headstone. "Rest in peace, Marcus Allen Taggert."

As she stepped back from his grave, she felt his presence without even turning around. She leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her and their daughter. "I loved him."

"I know you did."

"But you owned a piece of me that no one could touch. And even after we went our separate ways, when I asked for your help, you came through with no questions asked, disregarding the years we spent opposing each other and didn't speak. You kept your promise to me to bring me the heads of Marcus' killers even though he was your enemy. I will never forget that."

Turning around in the circle of his arms, she gazed into his eyes. "Let's go home."

Taking the baby from her and the bag, Sonny took his wife's hand and escorted her home, now that she had finally laid the past to rest.

"I love you, Sonny Corinthos."

"I love you, too, Dara Corinthos."

THE END


End file.
